Dominika Vitaliya
by ReginaMera
Summary: After being struck down in a war against Germany, Dominika leaves for the US in hopes of earning a Science degree. Being chosen to go to Pandora was one thing, going there only to find the makings of another war was a different thing. Fighting in said war? The former pilot might be in for something completely over her head. (Not good at Summaries) On Hiatus-Hopefully not long.
1. Chapter 1

Any word that Dominika says that begins with 'W' is pronounced as if it is a 'V' due to her thick accent. I won't do this on all of the words, get's confusing as hell, but you can make a mental note that they are pronounced this way.

* * *

An explosion rocked the air as a jet soared over the war-ridden land. Piloted by a woman with striking red hair and piercing blue eyes, two other jets formed into a formation with her.

"Shit, how many are ve down Andrei?!" The woman asked as she bit her lip. This was _not_ a good situation.

"Commander, we have lost contact with two fighter jets! More are approaching us as we speak!" Andrei responded, sending the live feed over to her so that she could witness the attack herself.

"Blasted Germans!" She huffed while quickly pressing a button on the holographic dashboard. "Open fire boys, let's show 'em vhat ve truly are!"

The men followed her declaration and fired several missiles at them while their commander ascended further into the sky. A hologram covered her eyes while the glass of the cockpit turned red, revealing the heat signatures of the German pilots.

"Clear the area, boys!" She commanded while slamming both fingers onto a set of buttons. Skillfully, she sent tens upon thousands of bullets on the fighters, each one hitting a jet.

"Commander! One behind you!" Andrei yelled.

Her eyes widened, "Dammit!"

Her plane was hit head on with a missile, damaging the plane to the point of no return, "Vell, men...It's been a pleasure being your superior."

* * *

 _Area- U.S_

I still don't know how I survived that day. All I could remember was hitting the ground...then waking up in a hospital. I had suffered burns to my legs and left eye, causing me to be blind in said eye. Other than a few broken ribs, nothing too severe.

I moved to the US when I was told I was not allowed to rejoin the army, it was there that I discovered the avatar program. I have been in the states for seven years, I was the youngest one that was chosen to go at age 26.

Yes, I was fighting a war at age 19, Russian policies are different my friends.

 **QUICK POV CHANGE**

"Dominika!" The amused sound of her lab partner brought her back down to reality as she tilted her head curiously.

The woman was named Amanda, she was a kind soul alright. Dominika's scars and injuries turned most away, all but her blond-haired friend.

Amanda pursed her lips, "Good, I have your attention! Anyway, I can't believe you're gonna be leaving in a few days!"

Dominika blinked in thought before nodding, "Right, you should've signed up as vell!"

Amanda shrugged while allowing a wide smile to settle onto her face, "I was signed up, but my genes didn't mix well with the native's genes, so I really can't!"

"Vell...That's unfortunate, I vas hoping that you vere coming, but I guess the universe vanted you to stay here." Dominika said with a small sigh, eye darting to her scars.

"Hey, you won't even be in this body, you'll be in your avatar. Even if they do see you, they'll quake in fear, you are known around the as the only woman to survive such an attack." Amanda cheered up her slightly as she smiled happily at her.

"You von't be too sad, right?" The russian asked.

"Nope…" She smiled while holding the woman's hand, "I'll be happy that you're finally going after something once more."

Dominika laughed at that and Amanda wrapped her arm around the woman's shoulders, content with the Russian's now happy demeanor.

* * *

Amanda hugged the battle-scarred woman as a few tears escaped from her eyes, "Have fun, it'll be a long nap."

Dominika laughed, "Vell, I'll be dreaming a lot. Maybe." She separated from the crying blonde as she did a mock salute.

"You better be safe, daredevil!" Amanda yelled in mock anger.

"Oh, believe me, I vill."

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Dominika blinked her eyes and noticed in slight fascination the water particle that floated in front of her, _Are we here already?_

She was answered with a hissing sound and a scientist greeted her, "Morning, Daredevil."

"Ve here?" She yawned while gazing around the area.

He let out a low, almost inaudible laugh, "Yep, we're here." He unbuckled her and she smirked before floating away.

"She'll be a handful." He said to himself before moving onto the next person.

Dominika smirked and finally landed near the lockers, to her right was a man who appeared to still be waking up, "Get enough sleep? Vere six years from Earth and you look like a zombie."

The man woke up at this and grinned, "Dominika Vitaliya, right?"

"Correct." She laughed lightly while opening her locker.

"Didn't think I'd meet you, and here of all places." He stated while Dominika merely shrugged.

"I vasn't allowed back in, plus I vas 19, I vas already in a little trouble." She explained while the system directed the two towards the ship they would board.

"You on this one as well?" He asked, pointing towards the ship.

"Yes, now ve may continue our conversation." She stated as she observed the man carrying a wheelchair.

"Paralyzed?" She asked, not bothered by the sight.

"Yeah. I was paralyzed in a war, the operation was too expensive so I'm bound to this thing." He answered with a frown.

"You already know mine, but I vas struck down by a blasted german. My eye could not be saved and my legs vere burned, they're pretty ugly." Dominika said with a huff.

"Being blinded at age 19 must've sucked." He muttered while she nodded.

"Russian Hero blinded by the Germans! That vas the headline on just about every newspaper." She buckled herself to the chair as the man did the same.

"Why'd you move to the US of all places?" He looked at her and she paused to think about the question.

"Vell, I wanted to pursue a scientific degree and I vas offered a deal from a university. That is when I vas told about the program, so I waited six years while we made sure the Avatar was working vith my genes. Something tells me you didn't plan to come here." Dominika raised an eyebrow as the aircraft took off towards the planet.

He smiled grimly as he gazed out a small window, "My identical twin was supposed to be here, but he was killed a week before. They told me that I could get a good amount of money if I took his place."

She leaned back as they began to enter the atmosphere, "It's a new world, new beginnings, and vhat not." She mused while tracing the deep scar over her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Life is either a daring adventure or nothing – Helen Keller

* * *

Dominika slid the mask over her face as the captain yelled about dying in under five minutes. Due to her background in war and fighting, she had soon learned to carry a mask on her at all times in case of chemical bombing, so wearing a mask constantly isn't that uncomfortable.

Jake slid his on as the redhead stood up, holding onto the wall despite hearing that everyone should be seated.

"I vas a flight commander of an army at age 19, I am years ahead of you, Captain." She laughed while the captain scowled.

"Are you trying to piss him off?" Jake asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Yes. He needs to who I am and who I vas. And if that means pissing him off, then I vill piss him off." She said with a giddy look in her eye.

Jake snorted at that, cracking a grin he watched as the door opened, "Get outta here!" The captain yelled.

Dominika strutted ahead of the group while giving the captain the stink eye. "Remember captain, I know how to hurt people like you." She turned around abruptly, causing her ponytail to smack him in the face.

 _Damn, either she's insane, or she is intentionally trying to piss everyone off._ Jake thought as he wheeled after her, a grin on his face.

"Look at all this fresh meat!" A man off to the side laughed until he saw Dominika, _Looks like we didn't get all idiots on this shipment._ He thought as his eyes traveled up her scarred, curvy, exotic body.

Dominika turned to look at him and grinned, "Aww, a little grunt vants my body, how cute." Her comment caused him to frown deeply.

He went to punch her, but soon found himself in a cross arm lock thanks to the redheaded beauty, "Vant to try again some other time?"

She released him and sauntered away, "Hah! You thought you could take on Vitaliya?!" Many of the other men laughed.

Jake simply rolled past them, now noticing how strong she really was. It was slightly unnerving, nothing he hadn't seen though.

Dominika entered the airlock room while snickering quietly to herself, "Ah, haven't done an arm lock like that in years."

"Huh, you know Judo?" Jake asked as the two exited the room before walking down the hallway.

She scratched the back of her head with a light laugh, "It vas a long time ago, but yes, I do know Judo."

The two entered a room where a man was going over all the crazy shit that went on in the wildernesses of Pandora.

"If there is a hell, you might wanna go there for some R&R after a tour on Pandora." He stated while Dominika tried not to roll her eyes.

 _Ah, like good old times, though I would be giving these and not some muscle head._ She mused while tuning out his voice. _Though, heh, I was one of said muscleheads before taking a break._

At the end of the briefing, she strolled out with her arms folded, "Vell, that was refreshing after seven years." She laughed with a broad smile.

Jake smirked and was about to reply when a lanky man stumbled into their strides, "Heh, sorry, you're the other drivers right?" At their nod he smiled, "I'm Norm."

"Pleasure to meet you, you probably know me, but I'm Dominika Vitaliya." She jabbed her thumb to herself then to Jake, "And that's Jake."

"You look so much like your brother, I-I trained with him!" At Jake's awkward glance, he quickly dropped the whole dead brother subject.

The three continued walking with Norm babbling about how amazing it was to meet the famous Russian. She held up her hand and stopped him, "Let's just get to the bio lab, ve are being expected."

While some may have viewed her gesture as rude, Norm just accepted it and babbled about how excited he was to finally see the Avatars. For once Dominika agreed on something that he was babbling about.

As they entered the room, Dominika was in awe and almost instantly went to the tank holding the one female Avatar. The being had Persian blue skin that seemed to fade to a beautiful royal blue. The fading was on her legs, arms, and face.

Her braid was black with a barely noticeable red tinge to the ends of her long locks, giving it a scarlet appearance. A few locks framed her face while one drifted over her nose.

Dominika had a face-splitting grin as she continued to look over the body. "Amazing." She murmured.

A man in a lab coat approached her before looking at the avatar himself, "Your genes really took over in the hair department." He joked.

"As to be expected of my genes, my entire family vere descendants of Russians, Irish and Scottish natives. Red hair is deeply woven into our genetics." She laughed, turning around to face the man, "Dominika Vitaliya."

"Max. We were quite surprised when we saw your name on the list of incoming avatar drivers." He said after quickly shaking her hand.

"I vas surprised that I was chosen to come, I vas the youngest after all." She stated while looking at the avatar again. "That and I'm not allowed to operate any weapons or aircraft vehicles." She added as an afterthought.

"Oh right, you're blind in one eye! I completely forgot about that." Max said and the three were given instructions on how to use the video logs properly.

Dominika stared at the screen before laughing slightly, "First day here and I'm already curious as to vhat this planet offers. Can't believe my avatar looks so beautiful, she looks nothing like me. Vell, at least me right now."

She sat in silence before smiling, "First time for everything."

She shut off the device and stood up, a bored look settling onto her face.

"Now vhat am I supposed to do?" She mumbled something in Russian before being dragged off thanks to Norm.

* * *

It was a few hours later when the three entered the lab again.

It was relatively quiet until a beeping sound filled the air.

"Hmm?" The redhead hummed as she looked for the source.

"Ah, back from the ball, she'll be meeting with you guys in a second." Max said as a person emerged from one of the link beds.

"Who's got my goddamn cigarette?" The woman demanded, "Guys! What's wrong with this picture?" She finally got her cigarette as Max managed to draw her attention.

"Grace, this is Dominika Vitaliya, Norm Spellman and Jak-." Max said before Grace abruptly cut him off.

"Norm. I hear good things about you. How's your Na'vi?"

Norm fumbled for a second before looking at her, " _May the All Mother smile upon our first meeting."_

Grace smiled, _"Not bad. You sound a little formal."_

" _There is still much to learn."_ Norm said.

She turned to Dominika, a small hint of surprise in her eyes. "Plane crash survivor and one of the youngest chosen to come here for this project. How's your Na'vi, Dominika?"

" _You flatter me, but I try to forget my past. I only use it now to threaten steroid-infused morons."_ Dominika said in Na'vi as Grace looked on with a smile.

" _You're far more along than I had expected, still have that thick accent though."_ Grace said and Dominika couldn't help but laugh.

" _Doubt that I will be rid of it, but it has been a pleasure to meet you. My mentor sends her regards, her genes did not fuse correctly."_ Dominika joked before mentioning Amanda.

" _Amanda is still there? Hmm...Won't judge her for wanting to learn more."_ Grace said mainly to herself.

She looked at Jake with disdain, "I'm Ja-."

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are, and I don't need you. I need your brother." Max looked at her in surprise, "You know the PhD who trained three years for this."

"He's dead." Jake stated his voice void of any emotion.

Grace folded her arms, "How much lab training have you had?"

Jake gave a half-grin, "I once dissected a frog."

Grace wheeled around to face Max, "You see? You see? They're pissing on us without the courtesy of calling it rain." She turned around towards the door, "I'm going to Selfridge."

"That isn't a good idea Grace." Max said, but the woman was already storming her way down the hall.

"Dissecting frogs? In Russia ve dissected crows, there are too many after they adapted to the radioactive energy of Russia." Dominika said in thought while drumming her fingers on a table.

Max turned to look at Jake, "Be here at oh eight hundred, try and use big words."

* * *

Grace stormed into the room and straight towards Selfridge, who was playing a game of mini golf. Grace folded her arms, a frown on her face, "Parker, I used to think it was neglect, but now I see that you're _intentionally_ screwing us over."

Parker looked up lazily at her, "Grace. You know I enjoy our little talks."

"I need a research assistant, not some damn jarhead dropout." Grace stated while kicking his mug away, causing the ball to go right passed it.

Selfridge sighed, "Hey, I think we got lucky."

"How is this in any way lucky?"

"Well, we're lucky that your guy had a twin brother and this twin brother wasn't a dentist or something. We could use a marine, which is why I'm assigning him to your escort group. Not to mention you got that Russian lady, she was _commander_ of one of the most violent armies in the world." He walked over to his office and Grace followed him.

Grace ignored the comment on Dominika, "The last thing I need is another trigger-happy moron!"

He turned to face her, "Look, you're supposed to be winning the hearts and minds of the natives. Isn't that the whole point of your little puppet show? If you look like them, if you talk like them, they'll trust you?"

Grace frowned at that as the man sat down on his desk. "But after all these years, relations with the indigenous are only getting worse."

"Yeah? Well that tends to happen when you use machine guns on them." Grace answered, the word 'machine' leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

He picked up a rock of off the magnetic field, "This is why we're here. Unobtanium. Because this little rock sells for twenty million a kilo. No other reason. This is what pays for the party. And it's what pays for your science. Got it?"

She was silent as he put it back on the magnetic field, "Those savages are threatening our operation. We're on the brink of war and you're supposed to be finding a _diplomatic_ solution. So use what you've got and get me some results." He finished and her frown only deepened.


	3. Chapter 3

Dominika stretched as she awoke from her slumber, "Mm. Should take a shower, ve agreed to meet in an hour." She got up from her bed and searched for a different change of clothes.

Due to her...disabilities, she was placed in a private room. Though they all swear they saw her scaring the shit out of somebody and switched rooms with them.

She pulled out a pair of camo capris, a burgundy tank top, black combat boots and a brown leather jacket.

 **30 minutes later…**

Dominika dried her hair as she put her clothes on, carefully avoiding the burn scars on her legs. It was always a struggle to put clothes on without touching them.

Satisfied with how dry her hair was, she put it up in a ponytail and threw her jacket on.

As she was walking down the hallway to the cafeteria, Quaritch passed her. She frowned upon noticing the look in his eyes.

Muttering a swear in Russian, she glared at him, silently flipping him off and continued on her way.

 **Line break**

"You flipped him off?" Jake asked, a massive grin on his face.

Dominika's antics were quite amusing, not to mention she had the balls to do stuff no one else would.

Which was ironic considering she was a woman.

"He vas staring at my breasts! He had the most lecherous look on his face when I passed him." Dominika huffed her eyes glowing in hate, and, oddly enough, they resembled her fire red hair.

Norm joined the two as Dominika went on a rant about how 'steroids' were all assholes. Half of what she was going on about was in Russian while the other half was near unintelligible due to her thick accent.

"You get vhat I mean?" She asked and the two men responded only with shrugs, not knowing what the hell she was talking about.

She blinked for a second before shrugging herself, "Vell, we're here."

She was directed to a link bed, and she got in it in excitement. "How many hours have you logged, Dominika?" Grace asked as she pressed several things on the device next to the bed.

"Little over eight hundred, give or take a few." She chirped while giving a short nod.

"You know what to do then." Grace stated before closing the lid.

"That I do." The Russian mumbled with a smirk.

* * *

After a rush of colors, Dominika's eyes fluttered open as two med techs hovered above her with a light, "How are you feeling, Dominika?"

"Stiff, but that is to be expected. Otherwise, I'm enjoying the extra eye." She said, unfamiliar with the sensation of both working eyes.

She stretched her neck before sitting up, albeit slowly. Glancing to her right, she saw Jake sit up in excitement, ignoring the med techs insisting that he slow down.

"Jake, calm down, fireball." Dominika said as she continued to stretch everything out.

Her words seemed to go through one ear and out the other as he stood up. His tail whipped around, knocking several things over.

Norm, who had been in a little earlier than Dominika, shook his head, "Jake, they're gonna put you out."

Jake ignored them as he grinned, "This is great." He pulled all of the wires out, fully intent on running out the door.

Dominika sighed, "I'll get him…" She stretched one last time before detaching everything and exiting the room.

She broke into a natural sprint after him, silently noting her surroundings. _Paralyzed for God knows how many years and he's still ahead of me. How humiliating._ Dominika thought in annoyance, silently promising that she would train sometime.

Upon catching up to him, she punched him in the shoulder with a disapproving look, "Did you really have to run off, Jake?"

He rubbed the place where she hit him while only offering her a sheepish grin. "Happened so fast, couldn't really control it."

She huffed while folding her arms, "Still, what you did was a complete asshole move, leaving me in the dust like that." She grumbled the last part before looking past him, "Hello, Grace."

Jake turned around and looked dumbfounded, "That really you, Grace?"

"Who else, numbnuts? Think fast." She tossed him a fruit and he fumbled slightly before looking at it.

Dominika caught hers as if was a baseball and ate it, "Good to know my arm works." She stated while lightly laughing as Jake expressed his awe at the fruits deliciousness.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Norm posing as if he were a bodybuilder. Was he trying to capture her attention? The thought amused Dominika beyond belief and she had a hard time containing her laughter.

 **Dusk.**

The past few hours were spent avoiding Norm, who seemed to not understand the idea that Dominika was not that impressed, getting clothes for her avatar and watching Jake get a mini-lecture.

Of course, the definition on 'mini' must've been different for Grace has it had gone on for at least an hour. Finally, she released him and he was in the longhouse.

"Heh, can't believe you got lectured that badly." Dominika laughed as Jake looked away in annoyance.

"Sounds as if you've never been lectured like that." Jake stated causing Dominika to shrug.

"I once got lectured for four hours vhen I blew off the wrong german leader's head. Sure they were happy that I blew his head off, but I vas supposed to kill the prime minister, not the right-hand man of the leader." She said while growling at the mention of the germans.

While her behavior towards them could be seen as comical, he was smart enough to realize that she did, in fact, blow off the wrong head. "Wasn't Germany a communist country?" Jake asked.

"Eh, they changed it throughout the years, ve really didn't know since ve don't pay that much attention to the government. Only thing ve paid attention to was conquering Germany and blowing that damn man's head off." Dominika explained, her answer proving useless to Jake as it wasn't _really_ an answer.

More like another question.

"How did that whole thing start anyway?" Jake asked, he had some time to kill, so why not learn about her country's history. As crazy as the country may be.

"They initiated the attack vhen they dropped a bomb on one of our mass cities. Naturally, we retaliated by dropping one on their capital. Then they decided to kill the president's wife, so the president at that time told the military to blow them to smithereens. That's vhere I come in, I was brought into the war at 18 right after I finished flight school." She paused, allowing him to sort through everything she had just said.

"You finished flight school at _18_?" He repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, Russia is faster vhen it comes to education, or at least where I went it vas." She said while tilting her head in thought. "Anyway, they put all new recruits through a test to see where we would stand. I vas promoted to Commander after that due to my score and the fact that the last one had recently been decapitated since he was leaking information. Only a few times was I ever on the ground, and that was when I blew that guy's head off." She smiled victoriously with a fire in her eyes.

"Your country is insane." Jake muttered.

She shrugged, "To Americans ve are like wild animals, to Russians, ve are the heroes, the warriors, the people that kids vant to live up to."

"Kids want to grow up to blast someone's head off?" Jake said, dumbfounded at the explanation.

She laughed while punching him lightly on the chest, "A few, but after my accident, most just vant to drop bombs on the damn germans."

"That's not any better you know."

"It is fine for us, America is afraid to start a war. Russia can blow off their heads without a care!" Dominika exclaimed, furthering Jake's point that her country was full of insane people.

"At least you guys know how to start a war." Jake muttered as he looked towards the ground.

Dominika flopped onto the bed with a small smile, "Not many have been through what I have been, especially at my age." She looked at Jake who was sitting on his bed now, "I don't know if I like such an experience, but I got it."

He nodded in understanding as Grace hit the lights, "Lights out amigos. Seeya at dinner."

* * *

Dominika sat up in link unit, slightly disappointed with only one eye. A tech helped her out and she gave him a short nod before stretching. "Vell, that was certainly an experience."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys! I have no idea why so many people like this, I really don't. But here is an extra long chapter because of all the people who have followed and faved this. Feel free to review, it really helps me!**

* * *

 **Early Morning**

Dominika looked like a kid in a candy store as Trudy and her walked around the Hanger. "Damn, you've got a lot of beauties here."

"Flown any of these models before?" The pilot asked.

Dominika shrugged, "We mainly flew the Aurora models, ve also used the Zeus jets, but those vere exclusive for high-ranking officers."

"Only a hundred of those Zeus models, don't know how we managed to get one." Trudy said, turning to where the bigger aircrafts are.

"I wonder if ve blew off that guy's head, Zeus models are exclusive to Russia. Unless you made a deal vith them, I don't know how you have one." Dominika stated, eyes taking in every inch of the area.

Trudy grinned, "Problem is that we haven't been able to train anyone to properly fly it. The holographic design is more advanced than the rest of the aircrafts."

"As expected. Took me a good year to even fly it around our base. In order to use it properly, the driver has to learn how to use the features, including the heat sensors and lock on missiles. The former is definitely the most difficult and I've only seen one other person fly one correctly." Dominika said, folding her arms in thought.

"You sure you're not allowed to operate one of these?" Trudy gestured to one of the ships, causing Dominika to sigh.

"I mean, I really wasn't withheld from flying them…" Dominika scratched her neck while giving the pilot an awkward glance, "Little bit of PTSD you know."

Trudy nodded in understanding, "Makes sense, anybody would be a little afraid if they were shot out of the sky."

"My PTSD only kicks in when I'm flying alone, like in a fighter jet alone." Dominika admitted as they began heading back to the bio lab.

"Lucky for you, Colonel wouldn't let you fly one anyway." Trudy stated as they made it to the bio lab.

Dominika bit her lip while furrowing her eyebrows in thought, "Yeah...Lucky for me." She mumbled while entering the bio lab.

Jake was already there with Norm, while the former was explaining that he and Quaritch were just comparing tattoos. It was a cheap lie and Grace saw through it right away.

"Yeah. Well listen _marine_ -" She turned to him, "You're driving an avatar, now. That means you're in _my_ world, got it?" She said, her eyes narrowing in silent warning.

Jake raised his hands in defeat, "Yeah, I got it." Though, judging his tone, he was only saying it to avoid another lecture.

Grace turned away and entered the main link room, causing Dominika and the two men to follow her.

Grace went to Jake's link bed first, "That son of a bitch has screwed up this program enough. All this-" She gestured to the link beds, "-exists so we can go out there and build a bridge of trust to these people, who could teach us so much. But thanks to Quaritch and his thugs the Na'vi won't even talk to us anymore."

Dominika gave Grace a short nod, "But that vas before ve arrived, meaning you have at least two new faces that could _potentially_ establish a functional relationship with the natives."

"Exactly." She responded with a small smirk, "You two are fluent and the Omaticaya clan may give you two a chance. Maybe you can get them back to the table before things go tits-up for good." She said while Norm shook his head.

"That was a failure of a pep talk." He said.

Dominika shrugged, "Eh, the outlook could be better, but I'll take up the challenge."

She went over to her link bed and one of the techs stabilized everything, and she once again went through the tunnel of color.

* * *

 **Over the jungles of Pandora.**

Dominika lazily swung her legs as they flew over the jungle. Dominika smiled slightly when she saw the Sturmbeest herd that resided alongside the riverbed. "I can see a couple juveniles, Grace."

"There are six cows and a bull down there." Grace commented, pointing to the females.

"Bull has red, correct?" Dominika asked, pointing to the one that had a beautiful shade of red on it's dorsal armor.

"Yeah." Grace gave her a short nod, and Dominika returned to looking at the forest beneath her.

Minutes passed and the sound of the Samson flying above the water startled a flock of purple winged creatures. Tetrapterons, if her memory was correct.

Dominika smiled as she saw the creatures from her textbooks fly in front of her, befitting their descriptions of being mysterious yet beautiful.

It was things like these that amazed the former pilot, it was insignificant to most but important to her. They shared something, or at least they did.

The creatures disappeared from sight as Trudy banked hard on the waterfall, causing Dominika to smile in excitement and Norm to nearly puke.

"Norm, aim the other way." Dominika commented while laughing at his predicament.

The Samson settled to the ground in a small clearing, allowing them to jump off.

Grace looked at Wainfleet, "Stay here with the ship. I don't need two morons with guns."

Jake grabbed his gun as chittering reached his ears. Whipping around in surprise, he raised the gun until Dominika placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Stop that, I'll tell you if you need to shoot and right now there is no danger." Dominika stated as Jake finally held the gun in a neutral position.

Dominika gave him a reassuring smile before catching up to Grace.

Around an hour later, they found themselves staring at a ruined shack of some sort. Dominika narrowed her eyes upon seeing the bullet holes in the walls. Walking over to them, she bent down and traced her long finger over one.

"Machine guns. They rained on this place." Dominika mumbled while standing back up.

"How will they know we're here?" Norm asked, looking at the high branches above them.

Grace smirked, "I'm sure they're watching us now."

Dominika ignored the conversation for the most part as she looked inside the shack, a sight she had never wanted to see again greeted her.

"Grace, this vas a school, vasn't it." Dominika said, eyes closed in surprise.

Grace nodded, "Yes" while picking up a picture, in the picture was Grace who was surrounded by a bunch of Na'vi children. "Yes, it was."

Dominika punched the wall, "Who the hell used machine guns on a school!? Ve weren't even that ruthless to Germany!"

"They used machine guns?" Jake asked, stunned at the revelation.

Dominika felt a tear slip out of her eye, "There is no greater sin...than killing innocent children. Children who have no idea what's going on, when they simply want to learn!" She exclaimed.

"You have seen something like this before, haven't you." Jake stated after the brief silence.

Dominika gave a defeated nod, "...Vhen I vas sent to kill the right-hand man, ve stumbled upon a city. I had later learned that we had bombed the city, but ve found a school that had been gunned to the ground. Ve were pretty sure it was the machine gun units, so everyone else just moved on."

"Who did it?"

Upon hearing Jake, Dominika sighed, "German cult. They needed the blood of an innocent soul, they believed they could destroy us once and for all if they did this ritual."

Grace was silent as she thought the words over, "What is wrong with the world these days?"

"Germany is just desperate." Dominika stated, her tone growing lazy at the end. "And they used the dumbest way they could think of."

She just shook her head with a sigh, "I'll help with the equipment Grace." She mumbled, grabbing a few of the devices for scanning the soil.

 **Around an hour later.**

"Alright, you two focus on these." Dominika paused as she unpacked the things the other two scientists needed, "And I'll focus on the airhead." She gestured towards Jake and Grace gave her a swift nod.

"Try to keep him out of trouble, Dominika. He's practically a child out here." Grace stated, and Dominika gave her a reassuring smile before walking away.

The russian quietly shadowed him as she had to hold back her giggles at his surprise. He _was_ like a little kid.

She finally revealed herself when she saw him messing with some Helicoradians. "Jake." She called out, successfully gaining his attention.

"Why aren't you with Grace and Norm?" He asked, and Dominika just shrugged.

A smile appeared on her face, "Someone has to watch your back, Jake. And I'm the only one vith some sort of military training among the three." She explained while folding her arms.

"So, what are these?" Jake asked while poking one.

"Helicoradians. They are sometimes used to hide packs of animals." Dominika stated, poking one herself.

Jake poked another one, but this one activated a domino effect that got rid of all of them.

A low rumbling roar caught her ears and she winced, "Vell, damn. Those are Hammerhead Titanotheres, basically a rhino with the head of a hammerhead shark."

Grace and Norm ran up to the bushes, "Don't shoot. Don't shoot, you'll piss him off." Grace said into the throat mike.

"The armor is too thick, Jake." Dominika stated, while placing her hand on the gun.

"What're we supposed to do then?!" Jake yelled.

"Don't run, it's a territorial threat." Dominika murmured as Jake began to back away.

"Just...Hold your ground!" Grace said over the mike system.

The hammerhead slashes its head sideways, splintering saplings. It bellows again, lowers its head and charges causing Jake to scream at the top of his lungs, and to spread his arms wide and run straight at the thing. It stops abruptly with an oversized bleat.

Dominika was in awe for a second before blinking in realization, she glanced over shoulder and nearly yelled in shock. "Jake!"

Jake was too busy to notice her, as he acted cocky about the whole confrontation. "Yeah! Who's the boss here!? Bitch!"

"Jake! Dammit! Stop it!" She ran towards him and shoved him away.

The Thanator that had been quietly watching them, pounced on her. Dominika, being the crazy bitch she was, headbutted the creature while grabbing a pocket knife and plunged it into it's face.

The blow momentarily stunned the beast, allowing Dominika to roll out of the way and to grab Jake, "Run! Just, run!" She yelled.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Jake yelled as the creature shook off the blow and began chasing after them.

"Thanator-!" She screamed as she dove under a few elevated roots, "Jake, aim for it's head!"

Jake pulled out his gun and yelled as he fired at the beast's head. The Thanator merely shook it off as it ripped the gun out of his hands.

"It's gonna go for your pack, unbuckle it or you're dead!" Dominika called back, as she studied the creature's movements.

Jake quickly unbuckled it and followed her panicked running, "What the hell are we gonna do?!"

Dominika quickly looked behind her while biting her lip, "I hear a waterfall! That's vhat we're gonna do!"

"Are you serious?!" He yelled as she stood while looking at the waterfall.

"Dead serious, Jake!" She jumped off without a second thought.

Jake was reconsidering it until the creature was right at his heels, "Dammit!" He finally jumped off and the Thanator gave an angry roar at his actions.

* * *

Dominika swam to the surface as she silently noted the small wounds on her body.

Upon resurfacing, she caught sight of Jake, "You okay, crazy bastard?!"

"How _am I_ the crazy one?!" He yelled with a laugh.

She laughed slightly, "Ve need to get to land, it's getting dark!" She said, pointing at the slowly descending sun.

The two made their way to the riverbank and stood as they contemplated the events they had recently been through.

"If they weren't watching us before, they certainly are now." Dominika said, that same lazy look on her face.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Dominika shrugged.

Unbeknownst to the duo, a Na'vi girl watched the two as she readied her bow. The arrow was aimed at the female's throat, she was about to fire it when a Woodsprite landed on the arrow.

She opened her mouth in surprise and lowered her bow as it floated away.

 **Sunset.**

Grace held a pair of binoculars as they circled above the forest in the Samson.

"I'm going to have to call it, guys. We're not allowed to run night ops. Colonel's orders." Trudy said over the intercom, causing the two remaining Avatars to sigh.

"Shit." Grace muttered.

"Sorry, Doc. They're just gonna have to hang on 'till morning." Trudy responded.

"Dominika could survive, but Jake isn't gonna last till morning." Grace said as the Samson banked hard into the sunset.

 **Night.**

Dominika sharpened her own spear as Jake frantically ran around to make a torch. She gently tested the edge and smiled as her finger began bleeding.

"Vell, those viperwolves are gonna have a hell of a time dealing vith me." Dominika stated while standing up.

"That's what they're called?" Jake asked as he finally got a fire going.

Dominika raised an eyebrow upon realizing she could've just given him her firestarter, but shrugged it off a minute later. "Yep, they're kinda like coyotes."

The viperwolves stalked them from the darkness, they were on the ground, in the trees, everywhere. They produced a hideous laugh that sounded like a hyena of some sort.

Dominika was almost caught off guard when one pounced on her from behind, but she jammed the spear through it's stomach. Standing up, she spun the staff and stabbed one before throwing it off to the side. Spinning it again, she stabbed one while beating another one upside the head with the hard end of the staff.

"Learn that in Judo?!" Jake yelled.

"No! This is my version of a bo staff!" Dominika replied as she stabbed several more while dancing around the creatures and beating them with her stick.

Jake was getting overrun by the creatures and just when everything was about to go to hell, a female war call, or whatever that was, sounded and a female Na'vi landed. Using her bow, she hit several to the side while firing an arrow at the Viperwolf that was about to pounce on Dominika.

Dominika looked at her in shock before stabbing a viperwolf in the head and throwing it to the side.

The Na'vi woman knelt down and hissed at the creatures causing them to all flee.

Dominika leaned against one of the trees while letting out a slow sigh, "Damn, that vas harder than I thought." She murmured.

The female Na'vi spotted the torch and began walking to the water.

"Hey, wait don't-!" Jake yelled, but it was too late as the woman threw it into the water.

Dominika looked up and smiled, the forest was so beautiful at nighttime. The bioluminescent spots and patterns of the forest filled the russian with a sense of fantasy.

As Dominika stood up, the female Na'vi put the final viperwolf out of its misery while saying a prayer.

" _Forgive me, my brother."_ The female mumbled as she stood up.

"Look, um, I know you probably don't understand this. But...thanks. Thank you. I owe you." Jake said, and the female only ignored him and moved onto another viperwolf.

" _Forgive me. May your spirit run with the Great Mother."_ The female said, and Dominika was silent as Jake continued to thank the Na'vi.

"I would have been screwed if you hadn't come along-" Jake said until he noticed her walking off. "Hey, wait. Wait! Where you goin'?"

Dominika ran after him while muttering a curse in russian, "Why is he always leaving me in the dust?"

Jake crashed through a few plants as he caught up to her, "Slow down a second will you. I just want to thank you for killing those-" He made the mistake of putting his hand on her shoulder, and she walloped him upside the head.

Dominika snickered behind her hand as she looked at the angry Na'vi, "Damn, you really screwed up this time, Jake." Her thick accent momentarily caught the female off guard, but not for long.

"Don't thank! You don't thank for this! This is sad. Very sad, only." The female stated angrily.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Whatever I did-I'm sorry. Geez." Jake said while offering his hands up in defeat.

"All this is your fault! They did not need to die." The female said while pointing to the dead bodies of the viperwolves.

" _Sorry about that."_ Dominika said while rubbing her neck.

"They attacked us. How'm I the only bad guy here-?!" Jake yelled while pointing at the obviously dejected Dominika.

She put the tip of her bow to his neck, "Your fault! You are like a baby, making noise, don't know what to do. You should not come here, both of you! You only come and make problems. Only."

" _If ve could leave, we would. But...He is a little kid, and I am watching him."_ Dominika admitted to the woman. She said it in the native language so that she didn't piss off Jake.

The woman narrowed her eyes causing Dominika to wince, "I just don't understand why you chose to help out...if they are apart of the forest. Ve are outsiders, so why help us?"

"She makes a point, why save us?" Jake asked, slowly getting off of the ground.

The woman paused before turning to the two, "Why save you?"

"Yes, why save us?"

The woman looked mainly at Dominika, "You both have strong hearts. No fear." She leaned closer to Jake while ignoring Dominika, "But stupid! Ignorant like a child!"

Dominika was the first to go after the female and Jake went after her, "If I'm so ignorant, maybe you should teach me." Jake stated while going past Dominika.

Dominika ignored the drop as she followed the two, "Sky people can not learn. You do not _See_." The Na'vi said, as she leapt onto an elevated branch.

Jake was amazed that he got up there, while Dominika ignored it and followed them.

"Then teach me how to 'see'." Jake said while Dominika rolled her eyes.

She stopped and Jake almost ran into her, "No one can teach you to See." She said lowly.

They run across the elevated root of an enormous tree, a horizontal trunk big as an oak. A waterfall shimmers silver in the Polyphemus-light. Vines hang down a hundred feet into the gorge, and among them swoop the stingbats and other night flyers.

"Hey, slow down. Look, I think we just got off on the wrong foot and-" Jake trailed off when he noticed how high he was from the ground. "-you just have to know me. I'm Jake. Jake Sull-"

A vine caught his spear and spun him off balance. He dropped the spear and almost fell off the root.

"Whooaaa, shit!" He yelled as the Na'vi caught him with one hand.

Dominika blinked in surprise, "Be careful." She said, still ashamed from the entire event with the viperwolves.

Pulling him upright, the female Na'vi yelled at him in a mix of english and na'vi.

"We need your help." Jake said.

The female narrowed her eyes, "Both of you should not be here."

"So take us with you." Jake said, while Dominika shook her head.

Jake was a moron.

"No. Go back." The female said.

Dominika looked up in exasperation before widening her eyes. Hundreds of Woodsprites descended from the sky and landed on her. "Vhat?" She mumbled as the creatures gently floated on her skin.

They also landed on Jake, who, probably thinking they were pests, smacked one off. The female yelled at him in Na'vi before he finally just let them sit there.

"Vhat are they?" Dominika mumbled, examining the one on her palm.

"Atokirina'. Seeds of the Great Tree, very pure spirits." The female said, quietly looking at the two in awe.

They left with a whoosh and the female looked a little shaken as she looked at them, "Come!" Pulling Jake by the hand, she ran into the forest with Dominika following.

It was all too silent as they trekked through the beautiful forest, until Jake broke the silence that is, "What's your name?"

That very second, a bolo flew around his feet and sent him to the ground. Dominika, who had no time to react, soon found herself in the same situation.

Jake quickly untangled himself while Dominika worked on her own, that's when several Na'vi riding Direhorses thundered towards them.

The female Na'vi dropped to the ground in front of the two while glaring at the lead rider, " _Tsu'tey, what are you doing?! They are my captives!"_

Tsu'tey swung off his mount with a fluent grace that the other riders seemed to lack, " _These demons are forbidden here. I will kill these two as a lesson to the others!"_ He said while drawing his bow.

The female leapt between him and Jake, confronting him warrior to warrior. _"Stop! There has been a sign. This is a matter for the Tsahik."_

Tsu'tey clenched his jaw with frustration, frustration with her as much as the situation. He turned and angrily remounts his direhorse, barking a command to the hunters. _"Bring them."_

The two were forced to their feet and were surrounded by spears as they followed the trail forward.


	5. Chapter 5

The two were hauled roughly toward the now known Neytiri's village, which is sheltered inside one of the Great Trees. Hometree is around 250 meters tall, with a trunk four times the diameter of the largest Sequoia, and a base of massive mangrove-pillars.

Tsu'tey rides inside the columns at the base of Hometree, shouting an ululating warning. Dominika and Jake were force-marched through the pillars an open central area. The villagers gathered around them to see the arriving hunting party.

Dominika was silent as the natives gawked over the two, as she instead chose to look over the interior of the tree. It was like a living cathedral.

Sturmbeest bladders filled with glowbugs acted as lights for the area. The central space is dominated by the skull of some massive beast, mounted with much embellishment as that of a totem.

Standing in front of this, awaiting their approach is the clan leader. His angry features caused Dominika to look towards the ground, while Jake didn't catch the drift and continued staring.

" _Why do you bring these creatures here?"_ The clan leader asked as Neytiri approached them.

" _I was going to kill them, but there was a sign from Eywa."_ Neytiri said, only furthering his anger.

He pointed at the two, _"I have said no dreamwalker will come here, to offend our home! Their alien smell fills my nose."_

Neytiri stood her ground, _"Father, many atokirina came to these aliens."_

"What's going on?" Jake asked, and Dominika gave him a small glance.

"She is talking to her father, and he is deciding on whether or not to kill us." Dominika said, her voice meek and a calm look in her eyes.

"Her father?! Uh, good to meet you sir." Jake offered his hand, but Dominika acted in a flash and held him in an arm lock.

"Just keep quiet, Jake. These hunters vant to kill you and you're only giving them more chances to act." She said lowly, her strong arms holding him to the ground.

Everyone suddenly froze as a female descended down the stairs, _"Stand back! I will look at these aliens."_

Dominika released him from her hold and stood up quietly, her eyes glued to the ground.

"That is Mother. She is Tsahik, the one who interprets the will of Eywa." Neytiri said as she kneeled while the Tsahik passed by her.

"Who is Eywa?" Jake asked, and Dominika glared at him for a second before returning her gaze to the ground.

The woman examined the two, before looking at them, "What are you two called?"

Dominika looked up, "Dominika Vitaliya."

"Jake Sully."

She produced a long thorn and stabbed Dominika first before tasting it, then doing the same to Jake, "Why did you two come to us?"

Jake looked at her, thinking for a second before nodding, "I came here to learn."

Dominika bit her lip, "I have the same desire." She stated, carefully pushing a lock behind her ear.

"We have tried to teach other Sky People. It is hard to fill a cup which is already full." The woman said.

"My cup vas emptied, believe me on that one." Dominika said respectfully, eyes closing as the memories of her accident filled her mind.

"My cup is empty. Just ask Doctor Augustine. I'm no scientist." Jake said with a short laugh.

"What are you?" The Tsahik asked, before turning to Dominika, "And you?"

Dominika held up her hand, "I vas a...warrior for my country until I vas struck down by my enemy and left to die."

Jake went next, "I don't know. I was a Marine-uh, a warrior. Of the Jarhead clan." Jake's half-assed answer nearly caused Dominika to punch him.

" _Two warriors! I could kill them easily!"_ Tsu'tey yelled, causing many of the hunters to yell with him.

" _No! These are the first warrior dreamwalkers we have seen. We need to learn more about them."_ The clan leader said, instantly silencing the hunters.

"What's going on? What are they saying?" Jake asked, while Dominika just shrugged.

The Tsahik turned to look at Neytiri, _"Daughter. You will teach him our way, to speak and walk as we do, and I will find someone for the female."_

Neytiri looked shocked for a second before looking angry, _"Why me? That's not fair! I only-"_

" _It is decided!"_ The Tsahik stated.

Neytiri subsided and glared at Jake. "My daughter will teach you our ways. Learn well, Jakesully. We will see if your insanity can be cured." The Tsahik said before turning to Neytiri, _"He is your responsibility."_

Dominika having heard the Tsahik mentioning finding someone else for her, follows the two as Jake is roughly pulled away.

* * *

 **Later.**

Jake and Dominika were led up the spiral to the second floor. Jake only had a loincloth while Dominika, who was on Neytiri's good side it seemed, was wearing a black loincloth, a black top that resembled a tube top, and a semi-see-through pink wrap that concealed three of her deep wounds.

The wrap was Neytiri's who, at least Dominika assumes, took pity on the woman who was beat up by a Thanator. Of course Neytiri could be kind, but Dominika usually saw it the _opposite_ way.

The two entered the circle and the entire clan was silent. Dominika was the first to sit down, while Jake was awkwardly trying to tell the group not to get up.

As Jake continued to only increase Neytiri's ire, Mo'at, Eytukan and Tsu'tey occasionally glanced up at the two strangers.

" _These aliens try to look like people, but they can't."_ Tsu'tey stated, secretly admiring the female alien.

She was far different from the other alien, the male was as stupid as can be while she was able to pin him to the ground on a minutes notice. _What am I thinking?! She's an alien!_ Tsu'tey thought to himself as he went back to eating his food.

Dominika caught his glance, and only offered him a rather bored look as she ate the beetle larvae. Not the weirdest thing she had eaten, and to be fair it tasted good.

Tsu'tey looked at Jake, who was shoveling food into his mouth, _"I say she will kill him."_ He stated, as Neytiri put more food onto Jake's leaf.

Dominika lazily got into her hammock, tired from the day's events and nearly getting killed a few times.

She fell asleep almost immediately.

 **Line break.**

Dominika groaned as the resounding sound of a slap filled her ears, and then a bright light.

Quietly opening her eye, she caught sight of Grace and Max standing over her. Norm must've been elsewhere as he wasn't in her vision.

"Damn...I vas out for a while." Dominika mumbled while rubbing her head.

"Are the avatars safe?" Grace asked.

Dominika yawned, "Yeah, they're in the Omaticaya Hometree." She got up with a lazy smile as Grace looked stunned beyond all belief.

She soon went to Jake's, who awoke minutes after the russian.

 **Morning.**

Dominika sipped her coffee as Grace retold yesterday's events. "-so these two are out there one night and they got the Queen Bitch herself offering them the spare room and the car keys. Unbelievable."

Dominika just shrugged while offering them a small smirk, "I'm just surprised Jake is still alive, almost got a spear ran through you ten different times." She wagged her finger while jabbing him on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's not something you can teach." Jake laughed.

Dominika rolled her eyes, "You got that right, Jakesully." She imitated Mo'at while laughing.

Most of the scientists laughed while a few congratulated them. "That's awesome you two." Max stated while patting Dominika on the shoulder.

Grace looked at Jake, "For reasons I cannot fathom, the Omaticaya have chosen you. God help us all." She stated as Dominika snickered.

"What about her?!" Jake asked while jabbing his thumb at the russian.

"She knew I could charm them over, you on the other hand don't know a lick of Na'vi." Dominika responded with a wry grin on her face.

"Exactly." Grace said with a smirk, causing Jake to drop his fork in mock surprise.

"You thought I was gonna die out there?" He asked, much to the amusement of the group.

"Yes." The entire group responded, including Dominika who was cracking up at this point.

"Ah, Jake. Even I thought you vere gonna die to an angry viperwolf last night." Dominika chortled while Jake looked away defiantly.

* * *

 **A few hours later.**

Dominika strolled into the link room with a look of boredom on her face, having seen them working the devices, she informed one of the techs of her actions and hopped into the link.

After the ever-so familiar flash of colors, her eyes fluttered open and she got out of her hammock. The chittering of the wildlife filled her senses and she let out a breath of relaxation.

" _I love the sound of that in the morning."_ Dominika murmured, a breeze passing through the area.

" _You are awake."_ Neytiri stated, causing Dominika to turn around with a small smile. _"Come, my mother has chosen who will be teaching you."_

Dominika gave her a quick nod and followed her down the stairs into the central area. The villagers were going about their routine, only sparing the two females a glance. That's when Dominika noticed Tsu'tey staring right back at her.

Dominika bit her lip, _Oh God, he's the one isn't he._ The thought entered her mind as she subconsciously twirled one of her locks. While she had been used to easily-angered men, she wasn't used to ones that could kill her on the spot with a goddamn spear.

Tsu'tey had a look of slight disgust, but mostly annoyance, _"Tsu'tey, she is awake. She is all yours."_ Neytiri said, slightly pushing her towards him despite every part of her mind telling her not to do it.

Yeah, Neytiri definitely took pity on her.

Tsu'tey took one look at her and began walking away, Dominika blinked before walking after him, _"Vhat are ve doing anyway?"_

Tsu'tey looked over his shoulder, _"Why do you talk like that."_

" _I vas born with it, now, vhat are we doing?"_ Dominika asked her question once again, her face taking on her usual bored look.

" _We are learning to ride. Learn fast or you will be left behind."_ Tsu'tey stated, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

" _Lucky for you, I learn fast."_ Dominika responded with a small smirk.

Upon reaching the clearing, he whistled for a few Direhorses, one for himself and one for Dominika. The russian tilted her head before walking over to one, _"Male or female."_

" _Male."_ Tsu'tey responded as he hopped on his own direhorse.

Dominika gave a short nod before connecting her queue with the horses, and it was certainly a memorable experience, but she didn't dwell on it long.

Riding the direhorse proved to be rather easy for the russian, proving that a calm mind was the best option for riding one of them. Tsu'tey, who was probably expecting the woman to fall on her ass, was stunned speechless.

" _See, I do learn fast."_ Dominika said with a grin.

She patted the horse while offering Tsu'tey a relaxed look, " _Where are you going to drag me off to now?"_

" _You may join us on our patrol."_ Tsu'tey muttered, his frown deepening.

He urged his direhorse into a trot, and Dominika smirked before her direhorse went after him. Upon catching up to him, she narrowed her eyes, " _Is that Jake?"_ She chortled and nearly fell off of the horse.

They stopped in front of the duo and Dominika had a wide grin, "Hi Jake."

"How'd you figure it out so fast?!" Jake yelled, and Dominika folded her arms.

Her horse circled around him, "It is easy if you have a clear mind, if you do not have that, you'll keep ending up in the mud." She tapped him on his nose before returning to her position beside Tsu'tey.

Tsu'tey looked at Jake in disdain, _"This alien will learn nothing. A rock Sees more."_

" _What about yours?"_ Neytiri asked as she helped Jake up.

Tsu'tey looked at Dominika, his eyes slightly softening from the battle-hard orbs she had gotten used to, _"She is far more intelligent than that moron. She is more a warrior than he seems."_

Dominika blinked, _Did he just compliment me?_ She thought, quickly shaking her head as if she misheard him.

Neytiri sighed, slowing nodding in agreement and Tsu'tey gestured to the russian that they were leaving.

Dominika urged her horse forward and gave a good luck smirk to Jake before thundering into the forest after the others.

* * *

 **Evening**

Dominika slid off of her horse while disconnecting the bond, as she stretched she mumbled a few small sentences in russian. Turning to look at Tsu'tey, she gave him a gentle smile, "Thanks for taking me on patrol, brings back good memories."

Tsu'tey followed her stride with newfound interest, _She is not like the other alien._ The thought was burned into his mind as he walked away to do his own things.

Dominika laughed upon seeing Jake's disheveled appearance, "Did you have fun?"

Jake grunted while rolling his eyes, "I flew off that thing at least fifty times, while you got to go on patrolling."

"It vould have been boring for you, I vas simply admiring the natural flora and fauna. All we did vas circle the area a couple times." Dominika explained while walking towards the staircase.

They made it up to the feeding circle and Dominika finally stopped her retelling and was silent.

"Would've been less painful." He muttered as Dominika sat down near Tsu'tey, who didn't seem to care if she sat there.

Tsu'tey just ignored her presence and instead continued eating.

 _So much for a student teacher bond._ Dominika thought in amusement.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've time skipped a few things, things that I found uninteresting to not only myself but others. Anyway, the story will still be relatively smooth, it just won't go over** _ **every**_ **last thing.**

 **Not only is that boring, but it just uses up chapters.**

 **Tsu'tey will be a little OOC from this point on, sorry about that.**

* * *

Dominika sipped her coffee, "Soooo, The Floating Mountains?"

Grace was packing up equipment as Dominika lazily watched her, "Jake has been talking to Selfridge and Atilla. I thought we might need some time away."

Dominika shrugged, "Tsu'tey von't be happy, but I have been being a quick student for him. Said my training might be accelerated."

"Figures. I'm glad Jake got Neytiri, he wouldn't have been able to deal Tsu'tey. You, on the other hand, I'm guessing this isn't that bad." Grace stated while looking at the Russian.

"Eh, he _is_ like some of the old drill sergeants, only he has a spear."

Dominika finished her coffee and helped Grace with the last few devices.

* * *

Dominika sat in the cockpit as she assisted Trudy with the controls. "Must be my lucky day, havin' a former pilot up here is saving me a hell of a lot of time." Trudy said with a grin.

Dominika snorted, "Be glad I even recognize these controls, otherwise you'd have to do on the job training with Norm."

"Ha! Anyway, look back at their faces." Trudy turned one of the mirrors and Dominika giggled.

"It's as if they never went through the simulations. Vell, minus Jake of course." Dominika shrugged as she tapped on the radar.

It began fritzing out and the landmasses were hidden by the thick gray bars.

Both women grinned, "Ve are entering VFR!" Dominika laughed, causing Norm to blink.

"What is VFR?" Norm asked.

Dominika looked at him over her shoulder, "It means ve have to see where we're going, vithout instruments."

"But we can't see anything!" Norm said, gesturing to the fog that surrounded them.

Dominika shrugged, "You figure it out after a while, Norm."

 **Time skip.**

Dominika hopped out of the plane with her mask on as she looked at her surroundings. The rest of the humans jumped out and went towards the shack. Dominika took one last glance before heading in as well.

As she exited the airlock, she noticed Grace turning on all the link beds, "Jake you get the least glitchy, Dominika, you get the second least." She pointed towards their respected links and Dominika nodded. "Norm, you'll operate Jake's."

Norm frowned and glared at Jake as the latter rolled by, "You got a problem?" Jake asked, quickly noticing Norm's attitude.

Norm turned to look at Grace, while Dominika was already preparing her own link, "I trained three years for this mission. I speak the language fluently." He pointed at Jake, "He falls off the frickin' turnip truck and all of a sudden he's a cultural ambassador!?"

"It's not our choice, Norm." Grace stated.

Norm glowered at Jake, "Yeah, well I didn't come out here to wash the dishes while you're on some interspecies booty call."

Norm stormed off and Dominika whistled, "Vell, he can't go very far."

She finished what she was doing and hopped in the link bed.

* * *

Dominika opened her eyes before getting out of her hammock, looking into the distance she saw Tsu'tey walking towards her with his ever-so-present pissed off look.

Over the weeks he had grown a little nicer, but Dominika still told herself that he silently hated her guts.

" _You're late."_ He stated as he stopped before her.

" _Give me a break. Mo'at said since I've already figured out a bow, my training is being sped up."_ Dominika said while folding her arms.

" _How do you do it."_ He said mainly to himself.

" _I've been in a war before. You have to learn quickly, otherwise...you'll die."_ Dominika said, eyes closed in thought. _"You can say that I naturally do things faster since my mind thinks death is near."_

" _Then why does Jakesully struggle to do even the most basic things?"_ Tsu'tey asked, pointing to Jake who was having trouble chasing after Neytiri who was bounding up the stairs.

" _He is a moron. From vhat I have seen, he is the dumbest person I have ever met."_ She paused and tilted her head, " _However, vhat he lacks in skill and overall intelligence, he makes it up in his will power, and his bravery. He is not afraid to go after something head on, even if it is death itself."_

Tsu'tey gave a reluctant nod before descending down the stairs, prompting Dominika to trail after him. _"Vhat are we doing today, Tsu'tey?"_

He was silent and this brought a devious smile to her face, " _Oh? You don't vant to tell me?"_

" _We're going hunting."_ He stated after around a minute of Dominika's ear-to-ear grin.

They exited home tree and Dominika whistled for her direhorse, _"Is this my final test on my archery?"_ She asked as she connected her queue and mounted her horse.

Tsu'tey also called for his horse and mounted his with his natural grace, _"Yes. If you succeed, you will be ready."_ His sharp tone caused the russian to shrug as she urged her horse into a trot.

" _If? You know I vill succeed, Tsu'tey."_ She said, her tone free of cockiness and full of confidence.

His lips barely lifted as he looked back at her, _"We will see."_

Her eye twitched as his horse galloped off, muttering a curse in Russian she chased after him with a newfound playfulness.

Falling into Tsu'tey's pace, she grinned, _"We will see? Now, vhat does that mean."_

" _It means what it means. Stop playing around."_ He stated, only furthering her playfulness.

She was about to reply when he held up his hand, a sign that something was up.

Dominika ears twitched as a slim black silhouette entered the clearing, it made a soft clicking sound as its eyes glowed a menacing green.

It slowly approached them and Dominika took a sharp breath, _"He's big."_ Her voice was soft as her horse began backing away.

Tsu'tey narrowed his eyes as the massive Thanator stared them down, _"He is the leader of them, very strong."_ He stated as his horse began backing away as well.

She muttered a swear in Russian as her horse gave an angry grunt, _"What do we do?"_

Tsu'tey was silent and Dominika could feel the nervous energy rolling off him.

The creature's gaze finally settled on Dominika and a low growl barely prepared her for the beast as it pounced on her. Stunned by the jump attack, Dominika struggled to get the beast off of her.

Tsu'tey's eyes were wide in shock as he contemplated helping her.

Dominika winced as a claw dug into her shoulder,"Chert poberi! Pomogi mne!" Her voice was barely above a pained whimper as she tried to grab her knife. Upon the confused look she received, _"Help me...Or do you want me dead…"_ She translated, having used her Russian dialect previously.

He closed his eyes in thought, before arming his bow and aiming it at the Thanator. In one fluid motion, the beast roared in anger and leaped off of the nearly crushed female.

Dominika gasped as she held her heart, "Good...you didn't vant me dead." She mumbled in her thick accent as one hand covered her wound.

He shot another arrow at it and the once powerful beast whined as it retreated into the forest. Tsu'tey's horse shifted with a grunt as the warrior looked at her, concern filling his normally cold eyes. _"Are you alright? Did he injure you?"_

Caught off guard by the concern, she didn't respond immediately. She finally gave him a shaky nod, _"Yes, I am alright. He gave me a deep wound on my leg and on my shoulder. He beat me up pretty badly."_

The Russian attempted to stand up but failed miserably. Tsu'tey looked at her in amusement, silently asking if she needed help.

" _I'm fine-oof!"_ Dominika face-planted into the dirt and Tsu'tey grinned.

" _Really?"_ He disconnected from his horse and stood above the woman.

Dominika huffed and attempted to stand up again, but the result was the same for every attempt. A mouthful of dirt.

She propped her head up and pouted, _"Look at you...you're laughing your ass off about this!"_ She wagged her finger at him in accusation as he looked indifferent about the event.

" _Why would I be doing that?"_ He stated, voice thick with amusement.

The woman punched the ground several times in frustration, _Why is he acting so...so damn annoying!_ She thought as he finally helped her up.

He gave her a cocky smirk as she defiantly looked away, _"I got beat up by a Thanator, Tsu'tey. If my leg wasn't messed up, I would wipe that dumb smirk off your face."_

" _And how would you accomplish that? You're injured."_ He gestured to her open wounds and she twitched.

" _I said 'if'! I never said I 'would' do that!"_ Dominika objected while pointing at him.

He placed her on his own direhorse and she begrudgingly made herself comfortable on the horse.

" _We will head back, if you are allowed after they heal you, we will come back out here."_ Tsu'tey stated, his lips forming a small grin.

" _Gee thanks."_ Dominika muttered while holding onto him.

The Russian woman blushed as the horse took off, the muscles of the warrior contracting under her fingers.

Dominika always considered the warrior handsome with his chiseled features. Tsu'tey saw something in her, something told her that he was watching her. But, it could never work, this wasn't her real body.

Would it ever be?

The woman closed her eyes, _No...I vill forever be cursed to my real body. Get ahold of yourself, Dominika, you know the truth._ Dominika told herself, a small voice telling her to ignore that.

 _Why do you assume your future?_ The small voice whispered.

Assuming it was her conscious, she frowned, _You know what I am, it is fruitless to hope for a different future. Grace said it best, ve are only out here to repair the relationship after that ve are only humans masquerading as something else._

A small wood sprite landed on her arm causing her to blink in confusion, the creature floated as the voice returned, _You have a different purpose, you just have not seen it yet._

The voice silenced and the creature floated away, leaving her stunned speechless and frozen in place. The sounds of the surrounding wilderness faded slightly as she stared at Tsu'tey's back.

The words echoed through her mind as she held on tighter to the warrior while the horse thundered towards hometree.

* * *

" _You've been attacked by a Thanator twice, what are the odds."_ The female na'vi mumbled as she wrapped the leg.

The woman was named Ver'na and she was one of the healers in the tribe. Her hair was braided into many smaller braids that was held together by a piece of fabric. A necklace made of beads covered her breasts while a small yellow loincloth covered her privates.

She had been the first person to meet the aliens face-to-face, and possibly the first to give them looks of kindness. Ver'na appeared to be very open-minded and rather patient.

Perfect for a healer.

Ver'na finished the leg and moved onto her shoulder, _"You shouldn't go back out for a while, otherwise you may reopen your wounds."_ She stated, offering a warning look at Tsu'tey.

The warrior looked annoyed by the healer and left the room. Dominika smirked at his silent tantrum, he wanted to annoy the crap out of the Russian.

In his own way.

Hunting.

The thought was odd, but he managed to piss off the woman each time. He knew what made her tick, and what made her explode.

He always aimed towards making her explode, whether it be by taking her shots or even mocking her.

Dominika sighed at the thought as Ver'na left the room. She thought back to when she last saw Jake.

Human Jake that is. He looked like a shell of his former self, he was also mentally off. He was falling in love with Pandora, in a body that wasn't real.

Her eyes slammed shut, Jake was going to die of hunger. Or even worse, dying of something mental when he realizes that Avatars cannot go all the way.

Grace had told her everything, what could happen if you tried to go all the way.

Insanity. Complete and utter insanity.

And Jake was headed down that path.


	7. Chapter 7

**Double chapter upload since I have finals next week!**

* * *

 **1 month later.**

Dominika stared at the camera as she spoke to the video log, "Been a month and I've finally recovered from that Thanator attack. Jake and I vill be going up to get a banshee today."

She paused and bit her lip nervously, "I just...I'm worried about him. His condition has been deteriorating these past two months. I don't think he cares for his human body anymore, he is so confused."

Pausing once again, a small tear slid down her face, "I don't vant him to kill himself over this, I really don't. Which is why I'm glad ve are going up there together, even if I was bedridden for a month for some nasty bleeding."

She laughed and shut it off before moving to her link bed.

* * *

Tsu'tey led the group and Dominika winced ever-so-slightly as she got off her horse, "It's on foot for the rest of the way, Jake." She said and followed Tsu'tey up the lookalike of a beanstalk.

It had to be an hour or so later when they reached the banshee roost. Dominika was currently on her adrenaline rush while Jake looked stunned that he didn't fall off at any point.

Stretching, she heard Tsu'tey tell Jake that he was going first. _"Tsu'tey, don't pick on him, I vant to go first anyway."_

Tsu'tey looked reluctant at her, but moved away and allowed her to pass.

She walked ahead and Tsu'tey trailed behind her as she inched across the ledge.

The drop didn't intimidate her, instead, it spurred her on. Upon making it across, she took out her leather strap and looked around.

" _It's the one that vants to bite my ass off, right?"_ She asked, her vulgar language earning her a laugh from Tsu'tey.

" _Yes."_ He stated, a smirk on his face showing his amusement.

He stayed back and looked as Dominika walked towards the banshees.

They hissed and flew away off of the cliff as soon as she lunged. This went on for a few minutes until a bright green banshee hissed at her.

The creature had a nasty scar on one of its eyes and various other scars lining his wings. It was mainly green, but the were dark green stripes on its wings. Pink dots were scattered around his body along with slowly fading gold dots.

The Russian hissed back at him and a grin settled on her face, _"Heh, picking a fight with me? Let's dance."_

The creature lunged at her, clearly attempting to bite her with all of his teeth. Dominika dodged it effortlessly by rolling to the side, she then threw the strap on its snout.

Having it attached and its teeth rendered useless for attacking, she jumped on it's back and held its head in a leg lock.

The creature bucked and threw her off momentarily, but the Russian was quick to react and assumed her former position.

She grabbed her braid and quickly connected her queue, immediately calming the creature.

Tsu'tey stared her in shock, having not seen someone do it so fast in a while. He shook it off and got her attention, _"First flight seals the bond, go."_

Dominika unbound the creature's snout and patted its head, _"Be patient with me, and don't get angry."_ She mumbled.

The ikran took off on her mark and they were off. The first few minutes were chaotic and almost kicked in her PTSD until the ikran steadied itself.

She breathed a sigh of relief and her ikran turned it's head and nuzzled her shaking body. The small act of comfort soothed her and she rubbed him in response.

" _And I thought I was supposed to tell you what to do. Turns out you are stubborn."_ Dominika said with a laugh.

They banked hard and flew back to where Tsu'tey and his ikran were. The warrior turned to look at her and was momentarily speechless at the battle-scarred ikran.

" _He must have been in a lot of fights."_ He said, inspecting the ikran while Dominika rubbed the ikran in comfort. _"You look shaken."_ He observed.

Dominika looked away with a frown, _"When I was at my last clan, we were fighting a war. It had been going on for decades and escalated once I came of age."_

She paused and patted her ikran who gave her a look of worry, _"I was flying when the enemy shot me directly out of the sky. Just like my ikran, I lost an eye and sustained many injuries to my legs. I vas horribly disfigured."_

Tsu'tey scowled at her words, _JakeSully and her are both warriors, yet, she is far braver than he ever will be._ Tsu'tey thought as he saw Jake and Neytiri flying in the distance.

He knew something was going on between them, though, with the woman standing before him, he didn't feel bothered by it.

One issue.

She was constantly hiding her emotions. In rare moments, he would see that look of lust only to be replaced with one of denial.

She did feel something, she just knew it couldn't happen. He also knew this, he just couldn't help being attracted to the woman.

She was fearless, beautiful and a true warrior. She learned faster than most and had a grace about it. There was no end to her perfection.

Dominika blushed under his gaze and he began approaching her. _"Tsu'tey?"_ She hopped off and looked at him in question.

" _Why do you ignore your feelings?"_ He asked, only causing her to blush more.

" _It just von't work out, Tsu'tey. You and I both know that."_ She said, her eyes drifted away from his and he frowned.

" _Jake loves Neytiri."_ He said, and she looked at him in shock.

" _Vhat about Neytiri? Does she?"_ Dominika shook her head at Jake's stupidity.

He knew that he wasn't supposed to get close. Falling in love with chief's daughter is breaking every rule to date!

Tsu'tey looked away, " _I don't know. But if she is, then there wouldn't be anything stopping-"_

Dominika shook her head, _"No. I am a sky person, your lust has clouded your eyes. Don't you see? This cannot happen between us, please think this over vhen you are alone."_ She pushed him away slightly with a saddened look.

Not giving him the chance to reply, she hopped on her ikran and they flew outta there faster than he could even look up.

Tsu'tey narrowed his eyes, lust finally disappearing from his eyes, _"Perhaps she is right. That does not change what has happened with Jakesully, however."_ He said to himself as he mounted his ikran.

* * *

 **Evening.**

Dominika sat with one of the Na'vi children as they played with her long crimson hair. They braided it in several different ways before running to face her.

" _Nika! We finished braiding your hair! Ya'nay even helped us, she's the best at braids!"_ One child exclaimed.

She smiled and ruffled her locks, _"Thanks! Go tell Ya'nay that she did a vonderful job."_ The woman ushered them off with a gentle push before sighing.

 _Gotta go tell Grace about what happened today, Tsu'tey has lost it if he is attracted to me. An alien._ Dominika thought as she climbed up to the sleeping area.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

She opened up the bed and stretched her neck slightly before standing up. Walking around, she found Grace looking at something through a microscope. "Didn't die?" She asked, looking at the Russian with a hint of surprise.

"Jake almost did, like ten times." Dominika stated, causing the doctor to shake her head.

"I figured that much. Anyway, you're early, something up?" Grace lit one of her cigarettes and plopped onto a nearby couch.

Dominika took her seat next to Grace, "Yeah, ve might have a problem. I don't want to give away Jake's secret, but I think he has fallen for Neytiri."

"Oh, geez." Grace said, eyes wide in shock, "Does she…?"

Dominika shook her head, "I have no idea, but Tsu'tey has already noticed it. Speaking of Tsu'tey, I believe he is attracted to me. I have tried telling him that it von't work out but he-!" Dominika was hushed as Grace put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. If he isn't trying to kill Jake over it, this might be better than you think. Tsu'tey could probably kill Jake in a minute. But, I do have to agree, this is not a good situation." Grace admitted and Dominika nodded in confirmation.

"Vhat should I do? I mean, I like him but I am aware of this situation. I am not real and yet he seems to not mind that. If Mo'at and Eytukan vere to notice this, I'll be killed on the spot." She said, her head in her hands.

"We will just have to see how this plays out, if it gets worse we might have to do something." Grace said, hand rubbing the Russian's arm in comfort.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gonna be a shorter chapter since this is really something that I decided to write after the creation of chapter nine. I felt as if I was skipping over something, so I decided to do this.**

* * *

Her lithe body twister as they banked hard. The ikran beneath her roared magnificently, bringing a smile to her face. All in all, it was peaceful. The Russian hadn't felt such experience in such a long time.

They descended towards hometree before landing. She jumped off effortlessly while rubbing the creature's snout.

" _You're late, again."_ Tsu'tey stated as he stared at her backside.

She turned around and pursed her lips, _"Tsu'tey...vhat am I late for this time?"_

He froze, trying to come up with a reason to increase her ire, but she saw right through it, " _Oh, I'm not late for anything? You just vant to anger me?_ " She fell into a fit of laughter and Tsu'tey turned away in embarrassment.

" _No-that's-you are late for the hunting party!"_ He exclaimed and she giggled into her hand.

" _I just came back from the Ikran hunting party, I took the scenic route back."_ She placed her hand on her hip and gave him an amused look, _"Did I miss...the Direhorse hunting party, perhaps?"_

He didn't respond as she strutted by him with a sultry voice, _"Speechless, eh? Anyway, I have to go meet up with Ha'kaie and her friends. Seeya Tsu'tey."_ Wiggling her fingers she descended down the stairs.

Dominika laughed as soon as she was out of sight of him, _"Played him at his own game. Dominika, you're getting better at this."_

 **POV change.**

Twitch.

My eyes narrowed at her as she wiggled her fingers with that seductive smile. I had a hard time resisting the urge to jump attack her right then, but that would be the worst thing to do in this situation.

Ever since she got her ikran, her and Grace have been giving me the _look_. For Grace, it was a look of warning, and for Dominika, it was a toned down version masked behind a layer of mischief.

A scream echoed and it took me a second to realize it was Dominika. _She never screams…_ I thought, almost immediately descending down the stairs after her.

At the bottom of the stairs in a dark corner was the woman herself, using self-defense against one of the more muscular males.

" _Do you have any idea vhat you're attempting to do?!"_ Her screech resembled that of an ikran and the dark look in her eyes was enough to scare almost anyone away.

I looked at her and she must've seen me because she mouthed the word 'Help', before returning her glare to the man.

In a burst of fury I jumped and threw the man to the side while drawing my knife, _"What are you doing Yerik, she has not been initiated yet!"_

The now named Yerik gave me a devilish look, _"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I have to have her before then."_

My eyes widened and I looked at her, "He tried to mate with you?"

She nodded, a look of anger in her eyes, "Yes, he pinned me against the wall and tried to force me."

Anger filled every part of me and with a look of disgust, I kicked him to the side and gave him a look of warning, _"Leave now, and I will not tell everyone of what you have done. Otherwise, I will kill you right here, right now."_

Yerik stretched his neck and held up his hands in defeat, _"Right, I'm leaving."_

Dominika glared as he left the area, _"Thank you, Tsu'tey."_ She mumbled while standing up.

" _Did he hurt you?"_ I asked, looking her up and down as she shook her head.

" _No, thankfully."_ She said, rubbing her arm as she looked at me.

She began to walk away, but I stopped her and she looked at me in confusion, _"Yes, Tsu'tey?"_

I looked away for a second before returning my attention, _"Stay safe."_

She blinked, seemingly confused before nodding, _"I will, do not vorry about me, Tsu'tey."_

 **Pov Switch.**

Dominika walked away from the scene with a puzzled look on her face, "Why...did he do that for me?"

She saw Anitiri, a huntress, walking by and stopped her. The huntress gave her a confused look, _"What is the matter, Neeka?"_

 _Right, they all call me Neeka, cause my name is overly complicated._ Dominika thought, shaking off the moment of surprise. _"Remember vhen I told you that Tsu'tey had feelings for me?"_

The woman nodded, having heard a million stories about the future clan leader, _"What did he do this time?"_

" _It vas nothing bad, he...he stopped someone from trying to force mate me."_ Dominika mumbled, her voice lowering so that only the huntress could hear.

The huntress seethed, _"They what!? What did Tsu'tey do?"_ She asked, having a hard time keeping her voice down.

" _Tsu'tey threatened to kill him if he didn't leave that instant. He left, but I have a feeling Tsu'tey is keeping an eye on him."_ The Russian rubbed her neck as Anitiri gave her a firm nod.

" _If Tsu'tey is watching him, you're good. I would've killed the man, but we have to offer the other option first."_ The woman seemed to be disappointed at not killing him, but Dominika nodded in understanding.

" _I know. It vas really sweet of him to do that, I thought I vould have to crush that guy's privates."_ Dominika murmured while propping her head up with her arms.

" _...But he really saved you back there, force mating can be catastrophic to the individual. I know someone who purposefully got killed by the Sky People because she was force mated."_ Anitiri said softly, her eyes turning towards the ground.

" _It's really that important?"_ She asked, her breath caught in her throat.

" _We mate for life, and I've only seen a handful of people mate twice."_ Anitiri finished and took her bow and stood up. She offered the woman one last encouraging smile before leaving.

"I had no idea it vas that important." She mumbled in English to herself.

* * *

 **Later.**

"You got lucky there, Dominika. The Na'vi mate for life." Grace said as she smoked her cigarette.

The orangette nodded, "I know, I vas told. One of the huntresses told me all about it."

Grace took a drag of her cigarette, "She probably told you how bad it gets, right?"

"Yeah, she said she knew someone who purposefully got killed by the RDA because of that event." Dominika explained, her lips forming a grim frown.

"Its serious stuff, and the depression one can get from Force Mating is pretty bad. So...Tsu'tey was _really_ looking out for you, I don't approve of him lusting over you, but he cares for you. Which is... unexpected if you think about it." Grace stated, a distant look in her eyes.

The scientist was silent until Dominika managed to drag her back down to reality, and Grace had a look upon her face that only made the Russian wanna ask. Dominika, however, chose not to as the woman didn't spill her secrets very often.

It was honestly the most surprising thing when she told Dominika about what happened at that school. It was so hard for Grace to even talk about it.

Jake rolled into the room and Dominika inwardly sighed upon seeing his skinny form. He truly was starving himself. Sure he didn't want to admit it, but everyone knew what was up. The Russian considered herself lucky when she could get the man to eat a half cold burrito in the morning. Most of the time he just shoved some sort of granola bar and called it a day.

Vividly she remembered back when her brothers resembled that starving look.

 _ **Flashback.**_

The three children dove under a collapsed house as an explosion sounded in the distance. It was always like this in Russia, most were homeless and had to fight for survival.

Dominika was the youngest of her siblings, and the one with the biggest dreams. She always proclaimed that she would end their suffering and blow Germany off the face of the map.

Viktor, the oldest of the three siblings, was the one who always looked out for the younger kids. He would always tell them of a time when there wasn't an explosion every minute, when there was a time that everything was peaceful. He had burnt orange hair and deep brown eyes that always shone in love.

Artur was the middle child. He is the one who always braved the battlefield to look for food, but he is the one who would steal without a second thought. He resembled his sister very much with his beautiful turquoise eyes and striking orange hair.

Dominika looked at her two brothers through her oversized helmet with a devilish grin, "And I, Dominika Vitaliya, vill be the one the kill the damn Germans!"

Artur slammed his hand over her mouth with a disapproving frown, "Vhat did we say about swearing?"

Dominika threw the helmet off and frowned, "If Viktor can smoke a cigar, I can swear all I vant!"

Viktor raised an eyebrow, "I'm eighteen, you're eight. See a difference there?"

"Bah! Who gives a damn?! I'm gonna swear all I vant! Damn damn damn dam-!" She swore until Artur tackled her to the ground.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

Dominika smirked at the memory before looking at Jake once more. _He probably would get after an eight-year-old as vell if all they said was swear words._ Dominika thought as Grace lectured the marine about eating.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is meant to be fast paced. It is supposed to reflect the fact that your entire would can crumble around you in a very short period of time.**

 **So the rushed feeling is entirely on purpose. I wanted you guys-the readers-to feel as if you are actually inside the movie. And the movie-at this point of time-is extremely fast as the Na'vi society is collapsing.**

 **I really hope that it feels as if the chapter is just another scene to the movie. If it is, I will feel accomplished.**

 **That sounds really deep 0_0**

 **And this is also gonna be my longest chapter! Didn't intend for it to be that way, but it happened.**

* * *

The days flew by as Dominika finished up her training. It didn't feel as if a month had passed, but one look at the calendar said it all. Tsu'tey still lusted over the Russian, but she was able to diffuse most situations quite easily thanks to Grace.

"Have ve really been here three months, Grace?" Dominika asked as she ate her breakfast.

Grace laughed, "Yep, time flies out here. Later today I gotta go talk with Selfridge, reports and whatnot."

Dominika sipped her morning coffee, "Sounds fun, good luck not decking him." She said with a grin, knowing Grace's dislikement towards the man.

"I'll need it." Grace then walked away, coffee still in hand.

Dominika closed her eyes in thought, thinking back to the previous day.

 _ **Flashback!**_

Neytiri stood before her as she painted on the white strokes. The Na'vi must have been surprised that Dominika had made it that far.

The female pulled away and smiled, _"You are ready."_

Dominika made her way into the central area where Jake stood, painted just like her. He smiled and she offered him a smile back.

" _You are now children of the Omaticaya. You are part of the People."_ Eytukan said, one hand on Dominika and the other on Jake.

 _ **Flashback end!**_

Jake rolled past her towards his link bed, but she threw a heated breakfast burrito at him, "Eat that and I von't tell Grace that you skipped breakfast."

Jake laughed, "Thanks. She gets pissed off when she notices me doing it."

Dominika waved her hand, "Just eat it, Neytiri is probably waiting for you."

He ate it in a minute flat then he got into his link bed. Dominika quickly got it set up for him and then went to finish her coffee.

Just a normal day in the shack.

Upon finishing her drink, she got into her own link bed.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she heard yelling and quickly got out of her hammock. Descending the stairs in a flash, she saw Jake standing in the central area with Neytiri in hand.

Tsu'tey had his knife out and was about to attack, but Dominika rushed in and stood in front of him, arms spread out.

"Vhat the hell did you do, Jake?!" Dominika hissed, shooting him a glare.

" _Move out of the way, Dominika!"_ Tsu'tey yelled.

" _No! Until I know vhat Jake has screwed up this time, I vill not allow you to attack him!"_ She shouted glaring deeply at him which startled him into backing away.

"Explain." She stated.

"They're coming. They're gonna attack." Jake's voice was barely above a whisper. "We have to leave!"

Dominika's eyes widened, "You gotta be kidding me, Jake...Wait, how do you know-"

Suddenly, Dominka fell to the ground unconscious. Tsu'tey rushed towards her, _"What did you do to her?!"_

Jake looked at him in shock, _Dammit._ Jake thought, "Just let me-" He too fell to the ground, causing many of them to gasp.

* * *

The link bed flung open and Dominika growled while delivering the soldier a nasty uppercut, "What the hell is going on Jake?!" She screamed and punched several more soldiers.

Quaritch walked over to her and caught her punch and punched her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground. She seethed at him and thrashed as several soldiers dragged her away while shoving a mask on her face.

Closing her eyes, she began formulating a plan. If they wanted to blow up Home Tree, she had to fight back.

* * *

Dominika scowled as Quaritch looked at Jake, "You let me down, son. You got a little local pussy and completely forgot what team you play for." The muscle-head stated.

Grace frowned, "Parker, listen, there may still be time to-"

Quaritch's head snapped to where she was, "Shut your fucking hole!"

Grace was slightly unnerved by his yell, but glared at him with an equal amount of fury, "Or what, Ranger Rick? You gonna shoot me?"

"I can arrange that." He stated, causing Dominika to roll her eyes.

The russian tuned out the conversation and stared at her zip-tied hands, grinning in excitement as she closed her eyes.

Footsteps began departing and Dominika looked at Jake, "How long?"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, looking at her in confusion.

"How long do you think they vill be gone?" Dominika asked, leaning her head down to her boots.

"Only a few minutes, why?"

"I'm gonna cut these damn zip ties and go out the door." She mumbled in excitement, unzipping her boot with her teeth.

"That's insane." Jake mumbled as she pulled out a knife.

"This vhat we would do if ve were captured, we took classes in doing normal things with our mouth incase ve were bound." Dominika explained, her voice slightly muffled due to the knife.

"This only happens in stories…" Jake mumbled.

Dominika cut the zipties off and grinned, "The maybe ve are in a story."

In a move that resembled a kamikaze, she broke into a sprint towards the emergency door and grabbed the mask near it. Soldiers swamped her once they realized what was going on, but she punched a few away before kicking the rest to the ground.

Once she opened the door, the alarms sounded. Running on adrenaline alone, she hurled herself off of the staircase and onto the floor below.

A gun began firing and she almost immediately knew that Quaritch was trying to shoot her ass. She dodged most of the bullets as she charged towards the Zeus jet.

That jet was the game changer, if used right that is.

Finally reaching the jet, she quickly climbed up the side of it and flung herself into the cockpit. A bullet flew past her and she glared at the man, "Have fun fighting me now, Asshole!" She screamed and turned on the jet in one quick motion.

The holographic screen covered her eyes and she moved the stick that sat between her knees. Hitting several buttons, the jet took off down the runway. Thankfully, she had managed to strike the jackpot, and they were all on the other side of the runway preparing for the attack.

One stray bullet had hit her leg, but that didn't matter. Her PTSD did not matter. Nothing did.

The only thing that was on her mind was protecting the natives.

Holographic maps surrounded her as she flew further and further away from the base.

* * *

Quaritch slammed the door and glared at the three remaining Avatar drivers. "Lock them up." He muttered.

Grace fought against the soldiers as she flipped the colonel off, "We could have talked to them!"

Jake frowned, "Just give us an hour! I can convince them! They trust me." He said in desperation, eyes staring at the two men.

Selfridge thought this over and looked at them, "You've got one hour. Unless you want your girlfriend in there when the axe comes down, you get them to evacuate. One hour."

They made their way to the link room and an even larger group of soldiers surrounded them. Having one of them go kamikaze and steal a ship, they watched the three like a bunch of hawks.

Jake wheeled himself over to his and got in. Selfridge looked at him, "One hour." He said, and Jake nodded before closing the lid.

* * *

The entire clan is gathered, with Eytukan and Mo'at presiding. Jake looked around, feeling the gaze of the People upon him. He steeled himself, and spoke in clear Na'vi, _"Eytukan, I have something to say, to everyone."_

" _Speak, Jakesully."_ Eytukan said, an unreadable look on his face.

" _A great evil is upon us. The Sky People are coming to destroy Hometree. They will be here soon."_ Jake said, eyes looking at the People.

The clan murmured nervously as Jake continued, _"You have to leave, or you will die."_

"Are you certain of this?" Mo'at asked, her face taking on one of surprise.

"They sent me here to learn your ways. So one day I could bring this message, and you would believe it." Jake stated, eyes drifting towards the ground.

"What are you saying, Jake? You knew this would happen?" Neytiri asked, shocked by his words.

Jake's eyes were glued to the ground, "Yes. At first it was just orders. Then everything changed. I fell in love-with the forest, with the Omaticaya People-" He looked at her "-with you. And by then, how could I tell you?"

Neytiri could barely breathe. She shook with the enormity of it, her voice cracking with rage and pain, "I trusted you, Jake!"

"Neytiri. Please, I only wanted to-" Jake began but her anguished scream stopped him.

"You will never be one of the People! NEVER!" She screamed, tears pooling at her eyes.

Tsu'tey, who had never left Dominika's unconscious form, looked at his hunters, _"Bind them!"_

They grab Jake, who doesn't resist. Others seize Grace. Both are driven to their knees, and their arms bound.

* * *

Dominika's face had dried tears as she readied her weapons, "Vill this go down like before?"

Her question went unanswered as another tear fell from her puffy eyes. "Doesn't matter. Vhat matters is protecting them."

The former pilot shook her head as she reached the area, they had already begun their assault.

Enraged by this, she opened fire at them.

* * *

Jake watched in horror as the RDA began firing at the tree. "You have to get out of Hometree! Run to the forest! Please, I'm begging you!" He yelled.

All of a sudden, three of the Samsons were shot down. A jet soared over them, momentarily stopping the RDA's assault. It was quickly resumed as they began firing heavier missiles at the tree, hoping to knock it down before the pilot of the jet sunk them.

Trudy pulled back upon witnessing the jet, causing Wainfleet to get angry. "Why the hell are you pulling back?!" He yelled.

The pilot glanced back at him, "I didn't sign up for this shit!" She stated as she flew back towards the base.

Dominika's jet soared over them and fired more missiles at the ships.

The muscle-head himself growled, "Shoot her down!"

The Samsons redirected their attacks towards the jet, and in response the ship did a barrel roll and missiles shot out from its wings. The missiles tracked down the Samsons and took one down.

"Dammit!" Quaritch muttered as the jet continued defending the tree.

Jake looked at the jet in amazement, before his eyes widening in horror, "Grace, Dominika is piloting that thing! Look at it's wing!" Grace followed his gaze and her eyes widened.

"She isn't gonna survive another hit like that." Grace stated, observing the condition of the aircraft.

The wing was smoking and half of it was blown off.

Dominika's eyes overflowed as tears poured down her face, "One engine down."

Another lucky missile hit her jet and she banked hard to avoid two other missiles, slamming both buttons on the steering wheel.

"If I am to die, steroid, I'm taking someone vith me!" She unbuckled herself and piloted it straight towards two of the Samsons. Only a second later she ejected herself from the cockpit and the jet crashed into the two aircrafts.

Only two Samsons remained along with Quaritch's ship. The colonel seethed upon seeing the kamikaze take out two of them, "Just continue firing! There isn't anyone to stop us now!"

And that is what they did.

* * *

Dominika opened her eyes. Once again, she had survived a plane crash. Her exo-pack was still attached to her face, allowing her to stay out there. Surrounding her was nothing but ash, they had killed it.

She coughed before standing up. Only one word could describe the scene before her.

Apocalyptic.

She nearly collapsed at the sight, an overwhelming sadness washing over her. Touching her forehead, she noticed dried blood all over her face. Cuts were across her body, with some being deep and some being superficial.

Judging by her surroundings, they had destroyed the tree a day ago. The natives were long gone, but the sound of an ikran caught her off guard.

She stumbled towards the sound and her eyes widened upon seeing Jake in his Avatar form. He was surveying the destruction while patting his ikran.

"Jake…" She mumbled, and fell to the ground due to a bullet still being in her leg.

He looked down at her and his eyes grew wide, "Dominika?! You're still alive?" He picked her up rather easily and the human looked at him.

"Of course I'm still alive...Though, I von't be for much longer, Jake." She whispered, a sad look in her eyes.

"No, no, w-we can take you to the clan! They still trust you!" Jake tried to reason with her, but that peaceful look in her eyes made him pause.

"Listen, I am far too weak to make it there myself. You vould have to do something utterly ridiculous-why are you giving me that look?" She recovered from her dramatic, 'I'm gonna die speech' to stare at him.

"If I can become Toruk Makto, they _will_ trust me. Then they can help you." Jake's insane plan caused Dominika to jawdrop.

The two-timing kamikaze was completely dumbfounded at his words, "You do realize that Toruk kills most of the people that see him, right?" She whispered, her eyes locking onto his as a worried look appeared.

"He never would look up." He stated. The five words struck the Russian hard and she gulped, before nodding warily.

"You are correct, he only attacks those below him." Dominika mumbled, a small grin settling on her face.

He mirrored her and walked away from the area, "Think you'll survive for thirty minutes?"

Dominika nodded, "Just put me down in the ash, the creatures don't like this area."

"Hope you're right on that one." He said and connected with his banshee and took off.

"I hope am right as vell, Jake."

 **45 minutes later.**

Dominika awoke to a thundering roar and opened her eyes, instead of being her rival-the thanator-it was Jake. He disconnected from Toruk and ran to her side, "Sorry I'm late, he gave me a little more trouble than I bargained for."

Her skin was a little bit more pale as she let out a small laugh, "Silly marine. Did you think he vas gonna go willingly?" She rubbed his massive arm as he picked her up.

"At first-yes, now-not so much." Jake laughed as he walked over to Toruk and connected with the beast.

"Tell me, Jake. Did Grace make it out?" Dominika asked as Toruk lowered so that the Na'vi could mount him. Dominika was picked up and placed in front of him.

It was a move reminiscent of her days with her brothers back on Earth. Securely holding onto the girl as they fled away from the battlefields.

"Quaritch shot her, but the bullet wasn't that deep so Norm extracted it. Never knew the guy had it in him." The creature took off and Dominika breathed in sharply. "Grace is stable for now, but she is held up in the shack. We managed to get her to stay so she didn't reopen her own wounds. She stitched them herself."

"The Norm I knew vould puke at the sight of blood." She remarked.

Jake laughed, "He did puke, two seconds after it was out. I have never seen him run that fast." Dominika laughed at his words and looked at her surroundings.

"Never thought I vould be up here in this body. But, this is reality I guess." She mumbled, Jake held onto her protectively as they banked.

The two were like siblings, Jake being the over-protective brother and Dominika the mischievous sister that always watched out for him. If not for their appearances, one would think they were related. Dominika's red hair always shut that thought down, however, and her startling blue eyes were a far cry from Jake's deep green eyes and brown hair.

"We're almost there." Jake said and Dominika nodded.

"Just explain everything to Neytiri...they vill trust Toruk Makto and vhen you have finished talking to them, only then do you worry about me." She said, her voice growing quiet at the end.

"Think you can hold on for that long?" Jake asked, concern clear in his eyes as the beast landed.

"Only you can save me while I'm in this form, Jake. Ve are at their most sacred place, and without an explanation they vill kill me on the spot." Dominika stated.

Jake thought it over for a second before nodding, "Alright, let me go talk it over with them."

He hopped off, leaving the wounded pilot to peer over Toruk's massive head. The People were understandably alarmed at the sight of the creature as ' _Toruk Macto'_ echoed throughout the air in reverence and shock.

" _Toruk Macto._ " Neytiri breathed before raising her arms, " _Toruk Macto!_ "

The word was repeated throughout the crowd, new hope dawning in their eyes. Their hands trailed over Jake as he walked through them. Eyes directly staring into Neytiri's.

"I See you." She mumbled as tears brimmed at her eyes.

Jake smiled, "I See you." The emotion between them shone brightly, a form of love only seen in stories.

Dominika found herself wistfully staring at them before she saw Tsu'tey, the warrior had returned from watching over her avatar and was stunned speechless as the two climbed the steps of the dais.

" _Tsu'tey of the Rongloa, son of Ateyo. I stand before you, ready to serve the People."_ He turned to look at Tsu'tey, "You are Olo'eyctan, and you are the best warrior. I can't do this without you."

Tsu'tey was silent as he struggled with his emotions, before he finally looked back at Jake, "I will fly with you."

"Ireiyo." Jake thanked him and paused to look at Toruk.

He looked at Mo'at, "It's Dominika...she's dying. I beg the help of the Great Mother."

Tsu'tey's eyes widened proportionally as Mo'at glanced past Jake, "Bring her."

Jake nodded and bounded back to Toruk. Dominika practically fell off as she fell unconscious, but Jake caught her in time and slapped her cheek. "Come on, Dominika, don't die now."

She groggily woke up and tilted her head, "Huh...so they aren't gonna kill me?"

He laughed at her comment, "No, Mo'at has told me to bring you."

"That's good to know, now I don't have to plan my last words." She said in her weakened voice.

She breathed in sharply as she fought to stay awake, but Jake had made his way back to Mo'at. Tsu'tey had her avatar body already there and still seemed to be shocked that the Russian was dying.

Right there, right now.

 **POV change**

She was even more beautiful in her human form. Long flowing red hair and striking blue eyes. If I could've taken her from Jake, I would have. She looked like she was in so much pain, but she was willing herself to stay awake.

She was laid on the ground and I carried her other body to where I was told. I stepped back, but the woman kept her eye on me. A calm smile on her face, _"I See you, Tsu'tey."_

Her eyes brimmed with tears, _"I've only realized the enormity of this situation...and if I survive...I vill not resist."_

" _Are you sure?"_ I asked, her words were the last thing I had expected to her from her. _So she admits that she had been resisting._ I thought, inwardly smiling at her change of attitude.

" _Yes."_ She smiled a little wider before her head fell.

She closed her eyes as the roots began covering her body. "The Great Mother may choose to save all that she is-" Mo'at indicated towards Dominika's avatar, "-in this body."

"Is that possible?" Jake mumbled, looking at the now unconscious Dominika.

"Possible, yes. She must pass through the Eye of Eywa-and return. But Jakesully-she is very weak. She has only lived this long because she has willed herself." Mo'at said, and Jake held Dominika's quickly paling hand.

"Just hold on a little longer." He whispered, pain filling his eyes at the thought of his sister in all but blood dying right there.

 **Time Skip and POV Change.**

Mo'a't stood in a kind of trance amongst the tendrils of the Mother Tree. Neytiri and the other acolytes danced hypnotically. All the Omaticaya sway and chanted to the rhythm of the drums.

Thin threads fused the woman to the ground and Jake watched as Dominika's avatar was connected by the same questing root cilia and it intertwined with the queue and began to spread over the body.

The grotto is dark except for the spectral glow of the willows. The chant continues, almost hypnotically. Mo'at, on her knees beneath the Mother Tree, writhes her arms in the trance state. Her eyes are rolled back, showing only white.

Dominika's human eyes fluttered open and looked directly above, "Guess I have to stay around, Eywa has another purpose for me." She whispered before her eyelids fell.

Her breathing slowed until it ceased altogether, and her body was still.

Jake jumped over to her avatar, anxiously hoping the girl would awaken. It was like baby steps, slowly she showed signs that the transfer was successful, but she was taking forever.

" _Is she okay?"_ Tsu'tey finally couldn't help himself and ran over to her body.

" _Yeah. It was successful, but she still isn't awake."_ Jake explained.

The chanting had long since stopped and Mo'at was inspecting the girl as well. _"She is still connected, she must be talking to The Great Mother. In her mind."_

" _How is that possible?"_ Both men looked her and she glanced at them.

" _The Great Mother makes anything possible."_ Mo'at answered after a few minutes.

" _How long will she be like this?"_ Tsu'tey asked, gently cradling her head.

" _There is no way of knowing."_ Mo'at said, her answer proving useless to the two men.

* * *

Her surroundings were dark, almost as if a black hole had swallowed her up into nothingness. Just as she was going to give up, a beautiful woman held out her hand. Her features were mainly hidden by her overwhelming brightness, but Dominika could see two pure white orbs staring back at her.

The entity gave off an aura of warmth and love as Dominika warily grabbed her hand. Despite being shrouded by her brightness, the Russian saw a beautiful smile on her face. It was like nothing she had ever seen. There was nothing that could rival her beauty, nothing. It was...almost ethereal in a way.

" _Do you know why you are seeing me, child?"_ The woman's voice was melodic and Dominika was nearly entranced on the spot by it.

" _Not really."_ Dominika responded, but was surprised when it came out as Na'vi. She didn't intend for it to do that!

The woman laughed softly as the Russian stared down at her lips in shock, _"Don't worry about that for now, it will come to you later. You are seeing me because I have to tell you something urgent."_

" _And vhat might that be?"_ The redhead asked as the ethereal entity pondered her question.

" _I cannot tell you the entire plan, but once you see the warfront, look towards the sky. Thunder will fly with you, she will fight with you like nothing that has been seen before."_ The entity stated as the world began fading away.

" _Vhat's that supposed to mean?"_ Dominika murmured and felt her eyelids falling.

" _-Love him."_ The entity said, only the two words reaching her ears before she passed out.

 **Line Break**

A few hours had passed since the transfer and Tsu'tey refused to leave her side. If the clan wasn't in the state it was, many would have questioned this, but no one dared question their new clan leader at this time.

Dominika's fingers twitched and her eyelids opened, _"She vas beautiful, Tsu'tey, even if she had the brightness of ten suns combined."_

Tsu'tey was caught off guard by her comment, as she had been asleep for a while. He sat there in silent shock, _She...saw Eywa?_ He could understand hearing Her, but seeing Her?

That was the last thing he had expected the girl to say.

" _She also gave me permission."_ She stated, a small grin on her face.

" _Permission for what?"_ The question was left hanging in the air as she sprang forward, so sudden and unexpected that he found himself staring at her.

She pulled him away quietly to a smaller area with a serene smile. The action caused an intense feeling to go through him.

Whether she felt it as well or not, she didn't appear to have noticed anything.

But secretly the warrior knew what it was.

Her body was near intoxicating to the warrior as she released her grip, turning around to meet his face. Her cheeks were a beautiful shade of purple as her eyes glowed in lust.

Oh, she had _definitely_ felt it.

Her body shook slightly as she placed her hands on his chest, once again igniting that surge. She smiled, _"I only resisted because this wasn't my real body...but now?"_

" _This is your real body now. Your soul has been real this entire time."_ Tsu'tey finished her sentence and she nodded.

" _Yeah...Grace vas worried...worried that I might kill my human form. Ironically I did kill it, but not from starvation or depression."_ Her hands traveled up to his cheeks where she rubbed them, _"I killed my body for the sake of the People, my death vas long due after all."_

She looked at him directly in his eyes as his lips connected with hers. She moaned into the kiss and her hands fell to his chest. They separated and she lustfully went back for more.

She wrapped her leg around him and he set her on the ground, still caught up in their make out session.

Dominika, pulled away with an impressed smirk, _He's a good kisser, but is he good in the other department?_ She thought, her hands tracing all of his muscles and going down further and further.

Playfully, yet irritatingly enough, she continued to tease him for several more minutes until he got fed up and picked her up much like one would a child. He gave her an annoyed look and she just snickered into her hand, _"Did I annoy you?"_

He suddenly pinned her to the ground, firmly yet there was a gentle feel to his actions. His eyes gave off a victorious look until Dominika grinned.

"Oh? _Is that the game ve are gonna play?"_

She leaned up towards his face and tapped him on the nose, _"Let's play."_


	10. Authors Note

Hi guys! So I'm afraid I can't upload since I'm up north, able to put this up since I'm at McDonald's! Anyway, once I get normal internet I'll get it up, just be patient since I get no service up here.

On the bright side, I have plenty of time to write!


	11. Chapter 10

Hiya! Sorry that this chapter took so long, I was in a No Service zone. Anyway, this chapter will contain some rushed scenes-not many-some OOC-because why not? And it contains a few things that I came up with myself.

 **Morning**

Dominika awoke and found herself in the embrace of Tsu'tey. His hand gently on her thigh and one of his legs in between hers. His other hand was on her stomach, while his head was nestled in the crook of her neck.

She moaned in happiness before waking him up, "Hey, _wake up, Tsu'tey. You're their leader and you can't spend all day snuggling up to me."_ She teased and he groggily shook his head.

" _Yes I can. Toruk Macto is leading the party to all the tribes. Him, not me."_ Tsu'tey responded, clearly still asleep.

Dominika snorted in amusement before detaching herself, _"Alright, get up. I know your mind is clouded by my presence."_

As if by magic, he jumped up and looked at her with a hint of annoyance. He clearly wanted to spend more time with her.

She pulled him along towards the main area, feeling his irritation flowing off of him in waves. He was _not_ happy alright, his snuggling was interrupted, he has to be a translator _and_ he has to explain that he's mated to the former Russian.

All that together equals a _very_ large headache.

Dominika looked back at him and tilted her head, " _I can be the translator if you want."_

He gave her a distracted nod before studying her eyes, they were mainly happy but he could detect the smallest of sadness. It was a confused sadness at best, as if she couldn't comprehend _why_ she was sad.

That's when he heard it, a small whisper in his mind, _'My Ikran didn't make it out.'_

" _Your Ikran...it's gone isn't it?"_ Tsu'tey said slowly and she paused, looking back at him with a small frown.

"Yes. _I don't know vhat happened to him after I crashed my jet, I was unconscious and near-death. All I know is that he's dead, he died...somehow."_ She explained, that same sad look on her face that was mixed with confusion.

A hooting call reverberated through the air and Tsu'tey grabbed her before running towards the Ikrans.

Dominika smirked at his actions, _"He von't hurt me, silly. Ve are mated and he vouldn't kill his rider's mate."_

Tsu'tey looked at her with a small smile, which is an incredible achievement since his favorite face involves a scowl.

They reached his ikran and jumped on before helping her up. She was sore from last night's...actions.

But we won't go into _that_ now.

Jake looked over at the duo and was dumbfounded at the sight. He wildly pointed at her then at Tsu'tey, trying to figure out what had happened.

Dominika looked amused at his behavior while Tsu'tey resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Drop it, Jake." Dominika said, a grin on her face showing that she was enjoying the situation.

"Wha…" Jake muttered until Neytiri joined him on Toruk.

Neytiri gave the couple a friendly smile and whacked Jake. She whispered something to him and he twitched in reply.

He was clearly unhappy with the development, while Neytiri seemed unfazed by the new couple.

In reality she was glad that Tsu'tey had mated with Dominika. The woman was the ideal mate for him.

Plus...she was beginning to think he would remain alone forever. He never bothered to show any interest in a woman before Dominika, so at least she knows he can love.

Jake begrudgingly took off and Dominika smirked triumphantly, _"Jake vas throwing a tantrum, kinda funny ya know."_

Tsu'tey smiled slightly before urging his ikran to take flight. Dominika's grip tightened causing him to elicit a sound like that of a purr.

Her smile widened, _"That's pretty cute. You purr, vish I could."_

He looked back at her and smirked at her dreamy look, _"Then I'll just have to do it more often."_ His purring grew louder at that and she laughed.

 **POV change**

My eyes were closed as the wind hit my cheeks, it was a glorious feeling. Tsu'tey was purring softly now. Almost as if he was trying to lull me to sleep.

I looked up at the growing darkness, we had gotten so far in only a day. Jake was one hell of a speaker.

But, I know what's gonna happen. When one side of a war gathers more troops, you bring out the explosives. You don't aim for the troops, you go for their headquarters. Once they're in a confused frenzy, that's when you attack.

Simple rules of war.

Once we landed, I ran over to Jake, "Quaritch is gonna hit here first. Explosives."

"War 101?" He asked, looking around at the same time.

"Always vorked for us. Ve usually hit one of their most important bases, then soldiers on foot would shoot the Germans down while they're confused. Something tells me that he's gonna use that technique." I replied, looking at Tsu'tey as he joined me.

He was purring softly enough so only I would hear and feel it. His purring was comforting and I felt my nerves slowly fading away.

I wasn't paying attention when Tsu'tey suddenly led me away. Jake still looked slightly peeved, but let it go and returned to preparing for tomorrow.

I looked at Tsu'tey, "I vish I could join you...I'm stuck here."

He noticed my forlorn look and pulled me into an embrace. Fingers brushing gently through my long locks and his forehead touching mine. He knew my worries like I knew his, no words were needed.

On the outside, Tsu'tey is a warrior...but for me, he is my big purring kitten.

 **Line break.**

I awoke that morning in a burst of energy. Energy I hadn't felt since we attacked the Germans. Adrenaline mixed with nervousness with a little bit of excitement.

Tsu'tey quickly helped me with my body paint, as we had decided I'd be going on horse with the Horse Clan.

He had been holding onto my bow ever since Hometree fell. The simple action brought a smile to my face and earned him a hug which he happily accepted might I add.

I found a direhorse and he helped me up, _"Be careful."_ He whispered, trying not to show his vulnerability while talking to me.

I pointed at the throat mikes that Norm had brought, _"Ve can still communicate, remember that."_

He nodded, but still had that uneasy look on his face. A call sounded and hundreds upon hundreds of direhorses began riding out.

I took this as my signal and kissed his forehead before following the rest of the riders.

 **POV change**

The mass of direhorse riders, stampeded through the forest, with Dominika positioned near the back of the group.

Far enough back that she could retreat easily, but in around the middle so she wasn't hit from behind.

The stampede was in a relatively good formation, especially considering the short amount of time spent organizing the order of it.

That's when the guns rang out. Bodies flew into the air from the impact of the machine guns. Dominika quickly drew her bow and her arrow flew straight into the mech-driver's head.

The soldiers looked alarmed at the quick killing of the big machine toting mech-driver, and this gave the Na'vi the chance to shoot several in the back.

The situation looked good for a second, until they recovered from their shock, that is.

One soldier pulled out a flamethrower and Dominika quickly halted her stampede. _Good job Quaritch, give a pyromaniac a flamethrower._ She thought and began retreating, because she knew she couldn't handle a flamethrower.

Not with what she had.

"Jake I'm retreating, ve're getting hammered down here! I don't know how long ve can last." Dominika said into the throat mike.

Right then, her horse got shot from underneath her. She flew onto the ground with a hard thump.

Rolling into a nearby bush, the loud screech of an ikran startled her. She looked up and as if time had frozen, a majestic dark purple ikran loomed over her. Its head resembled Toruk's, but this one had a much more sleek look to it. Six gold beady eyes peered at her and studied her quiet form.

Several guns opened fire on it and it didn't even blink. It gave a low grumble before lowering to the ground submissively. Dominika blinked at it before pointing to herself then at the ikran. The massive beast gave her an annoyed huff.

"Ohhh, you're serious. Wow…" Dominika muttered, still in disbelief.

It gave an impatient screech and she climbed up onto it's back, before making the bond.

" _ **We don't have a lot of time. We need to get up there."**_ The ikran said through the bond.

"Vhat are ve waiting for? Let's go then." Dominika smirked and the ikran snorted in amusement.

They took to the skies, unknowingly changing the course of history forever.

* * *

 **Time skip.**

Everything froze as a heavenly screech sounded. The ikrans flew back slightly, despite the protests of their riders, and lowered their heads.

" _Neytiri, what is that?"_ Jake asked through the throat mike.

Neytiri was on the ground when she heard it. The call of a titan.

" _A titan...Jake, that's the titan of the Ikrans!"_ Neytiri responded, eyes wide in amazement.

" _What's a Titan again?"_ Jake asked, noticing Turok even back up.

" _A Titan is the leader! They have power over certain things. The ikran Titan is said to have power over the weather."_ Neytiri said quietly, not entirely believing what had happened.

The Titan screeched once more and they saw a majestic purple ikran in the distance, her wings glowed a neon purple with beautiful white dots.

As it neared them, the Ikrans all hooked to rocks to allow the Titan to fly through. Jake's eyes widened when he saw a red haired woman atop the magnificent beast.

Dominika.

The woman herself looked a little beat up from the stampede, but there was the biggest grin on her face.

She raised her hand and with a ululating hoot, only emphasized by the powerful roar of the ikran, the duo passed under them.

Seconds later, thousands maybe even millions of Ikrans descended from the clouds. The Titans wings lit up brightly, and Dominika's braid glowed a beautiful red in response.

The Titan soared over several samsons and lightning suddenly hit each one.

 **With Dominika**

"Okay, that vas pretty cool. I'll admit, but any idea vhere Tsu'tey is?" Dominika asked, and suddenly her sight changed.

She quickly realized that this was the titan's view. Her head darted down and she gasped, "There! That's him!"

" _ **You gotta catch him**_ **."** The Titan grumbled, clearly not happy that she had to go catch someone.

"How am I supposed to do that?!" Dominika yelled, her voice slightly dimmed since the wind was smacking her in the face.

" _ **Just catch him! Otherwise, he plummets to his death and you'll be crying for a lifetime!**_ **"** The Titan said, angry at the woman.

Dominika paused before raising her hand and letting out a cry. This signaled several ikran to her area and with a simple point, they caught him.

" _ **Good. I didn't want to catch him**_ **."** The Titan said, eyes blinking in approval.

Dominika hooted at the Ikrans and they screeched before heading towards the Tree of Souls.

"Now ve have to take down the big boys." Dominika smirked and the Titan laughed through the bond.

" _ **Most of the smaller ones are being handled. I'll try and hit that one**_ **."** The Titan replied, her head tilted towards Quaritch's ship.

Dominika lowered her body as the Titan went in for a dive, electricity surging through its body.

When the Titan soared over the ship, a massive lightning bolt struck the ship's side. The ship creaked and the Russian waved her hand, giving Jake the go-ahead.

He smirked and hopped off of Turok, throwing grenades as he ran across the top of the ship.

The Titan banked hard and flew over the second large ship, and lightning struck one of its engines.

Dominika grinned, "Nice! It's gonna crash now vith the bombs!"

An explosion rocked the air as Quaritch's ship began descending. Dominika, who was probably underestimating the colonel's survivability, flew back to the Tree of Souls.

 **Time Skip**

Dominika leaped off the Titan and ran over to Mo'at and a few healers. They were attending Tsu'tey who was injured in the fight. "Tsu'tey! _Are you okay?!"_

Her hand landed on his cheek and he leaned into her hand. His eyes traveled to the Titan and back to her, _"A Titan...How?"_

The Titan grumbled, _**"I can explain that one. Every few years a certain…"**_ The Titan trailed off with a growl, eyes locking onto Dominika, _**"...Someone compels me to wake up. Most of the time I just go back to sleep but this time, Red kept me awake."**_

" _Do-min-i-ka! Not Red!"_ Dominika yelled, causing the Titan to roll its eyes.

" _ **Whatever. As I was saying, the demons made me rethink everything and well...I'm staying with her. This last battle has struck me that perhaps the Titans should not sleep through these difficult times, Mother has told me what I shall do."**_ The Titan said, looking directly at Dominika, her words catching Mo'at off guard slightly.

The Titan's wings unfurled and Dominika found herself running towards it, where she hopped on and connected her braid without question. Her hair lit up and she took a deep breath before releasing it, _Why does my hair do that?_ She thought through the bond.

 _ **Every Titan Rider has unexpected effects when they make the bond, your hair glows I guess…**_ The Titan said although it didn't seem to convince Dominika.

 _Suuuure._ Dominika thought, the Titan chuffing angrily in reply.

 **To be continued….**


	12. Chapter 11

**For your listening pleasure, I suggest you search up** _Epic Theme No.2 by Steven O'Brien._ **As the name states, it's pretty stinking epic and it will go with the chapter.**

 **By the way, if you guys want to give me any** **prompts, I'm running out of ideas, I would greatly appreciate it!**

* * *

They kept climbing until they were high above the clouds, so high that she couldn't see the Tree anymore. The Titan leveled out and looked back at her, _**"Watch closely, if you don't...you'll miss the most amazing thing to happen in a millennia."**_

Dominika didn't respond, but eventually gave a nod. The Titan's wings fully lit up in bright luminescent lights, causing the very same spots on Dominika to glow. After a minute or two of silence, a bright yellow light beam broke through the thick mass of clouds. It was followed by more and more, all bearing colors that the Russian hadn't thought even existed. Soon, the sky around them was a magnificent rainbow of several different lights.

" _ **My brothers and sisters! The time has come for us to roam the land once more! Awaken now...for Mother has told us to return."**_ The Titan said, her voice powerful and her roar magnificent.

What happened next is something Dominika will never forget.

Suddenly, thousands of roars responded. The sound of them all combined was enough for Dominika to feel chills running up and down her spine. _"Amazing...Are those all Titans?"_ She mumbled, goosebumps all over her arms.

" _ **Yes. They are the rulers of this land, only they have been asleep ever since Mother told us to remain in the shadows."**_ The Titan said, the tips of her wings turning gold.

The sky was then covered in lines, and with one roar of the Titan the lines lit up. _"Vhat are these lines?"_

" _ **They are the lines connecting every Titan of every creature, they are glowing because the Titans are awakening. They disappear though."**_ As the Titan thought that, the lines faded away.

" _Ve have to go tell the others!"_ Dominika said, excitement leaking into her voice.

The Titan quickly descended back down and landed, with Dominika hopping off as soon as possible. She ran over to the others and skidded to a stop, causing Mo'at and Tsu'tey to look up at her. Mo'at clearly knew something had just occurred, while Tsu'tey was just looking at her with happiness in those eyes of his.

" _The Titans...are returning."_ Dominika mumbled, hands gently cupping her mate's face.

 **Elsewhere**

Quaritch's blade was about to impale Jake when a low growl sounded from behind him. Neytiri saw the beast and her eyes were wide. The beast was large, larger than normal. His sleek black skin has small gold glowing dots, his eyes were a brilliant shade of green. The quills were longer with glowing red patterns on them. The ground beneath the beast was glowing an unnatural red, while a gold hue surrounded him.

Without warning, the great beast jumped on the damaged mech, going straight for the man driving it. _**"I see why we were told to return, I get a good meal and a bit of fun."**_ The Thanator said telepathically, shocking Jake and Neytiri.

 **Elsewhere...Again.**

A pack of Viperwolves surrounded the area, with one standing out. This Viperwolf had a more purplish-blue color to her skin, and bright blue eyes filled with hatred for the creatures before her. Her growl sounded melodic and the rest of the viperwolves laughed before diving in.

" _ **Demons...Kill them all!"**_

 **Back with Dominika.**

" _Have Jake and Neytiri made it back?"_ Dominika's eyes met Mo'at's and she shook her head.

The Titan interrupted them with a low grumble, _**"The Thanator is helping them. He merely wants to eat the muscle one, then he'll leave them be."**_ Dominika blinked at the term 'muscle one', before slapping her forehead.

" _How did he survive that explosion?! That guy must be pumped full of steroids."_ Dominika muttered out the last part to herself before looking at the Titan, _"But they'll be safe?"_

" _ **The Thanator is the strongest of the land Titans."**_ She responded, looking at the sky above them.

Dominika stood up and walked to the Titan, hand outstretched before landing on it's snout, "You never told me your name."

" _ **I don't have one."**_ The Titan said simply, eyes narrowing at Dominika's growing grin.

"I'll name you Vasilisa. It means queen in my native language. Suits you, no?" Dominika said, fingers rubbing the Titan's snout lovingly.

Vasilisa gave the best nod a massive ikran could, _**"I'll accept that."**_

Dominika gave the ikran one last pat before returning to Tsu'tey, _"I have two choices, stay here vith you...or go scare the hell out of the people at their base. They have to be corralled in there, otherwise they'll just come back. Humans are unrelenting vhen they vant something."_ Dominika mumbled, a low laugh exiting her mouth. Her fingers brushed through his hair before she leaned in, "I'll be quick." She closed the gap with a kiss before pulling away and running to Vasilisa.

As she connected with the mighty ikran, Vasilisa roared and summoned around 20 ikrans to their area. _"Okay! I assume you lot know vhere the Sky People's base is, right?"_

Vasilisa grumbled and the ikrans screeched in reply, _**"They do now."**_

" _Alright, I need you guys to go herd them into the base. If any try attacking you, I give you full permission to attack them. This is not their land, it is ours and ve should not allow trespassers to run away scot free."_ Dominika said, her smirk growing at the end.

The ikrans tilted their heads for a second before Vasilisa roared at them, _**"You heard her! Main thing-Get them in the base, if any try to attack eat them. It's that simple."**_

The roar seemed to gain their attention and they gave their ear-shattering screeches before flying off. "No need to be harsh." Dominika laughed a little while the Titan gave a defiant snort.

" _ **You have to be harsh with the younger ones. Their minds are wandering everywhere."**_

" _Sure, that's the reason."_ Dominika commented, getting pushed slightly as the Titan smacked her.

The two glared at each other childishly, a sight both humorous and odd to Mo'at and Tsu'tey. It was quite hilarious that something as powerful as a Titan would be arguing with someone, but the two knew that they really were intended for one another. Anybody else would be scared out of their wits, but Dominika looked amused at the massive ikran if anything.

The Titan pushed her back with a growl, only to be whacked by Dominika who smirked. Dominika laughed while the Titan looked away, obviously annoyed by her.

Ah, yes, all the signs pointed to a _very_ good friendship between the two.

 **Time Skip.**

" _Jake is going to the base as ve speak, Vasilisa has already told me that the Viperwolves are taking care of anyone that's left in the forest. Apparently, the Viperwolves are very pissed off."_ Dominika said, cuddling up to a bandaged up Tsu'tey.

Tsu'tey had a smirk on his face at that, _"They should be."_

She laughed at his smirk and pecked him on the cheek, _"If it weren't for Vasilisa...I don't know if ve would have succeeded...at least without much loss."_

" _I have never heard of a Titan staying with it's rider. How can you be sure she will stay?"_ He asked, causing her to sigh as she already asked herself that very question many times.

" _ **I have no reason to leave."**_ Vasilisa's voice entered their minds, but they weren't that shocked. Both of them knew that mates and their Ikrans were technically mated as well, plus Vasilisa was a Titan. There was probably some sort of special Titan telepathy thing that they all possessed.

" _That answers your question."_ Dominika laughed a little as Vasilisa's presence immediately went away.

Tsu'tey smirked at her smile, and once again initiated what Dominika calls cuddling. Whatever that meant, she sure as hell loved it. Add on a purr for good measure if you want her to stay for a while. Dominika giggled into her palm, the sound only making him purr more. He loved seeing her happy, not stressed out at the fact that they had to get the humans out. She really felt that it was her responsibility.

When in reality, the only responsibility she had was being his mate. But, she didn't know that, not now at least. With the battle soon becoming nonexistent, the only thing they needed to worry about now was the other tribes.

Also known as another headache for poor Tsu'tey.

Things like that made him want to stay with the redhead all day, not like she would actually let him, but what he did get was somewhat good. Better than nothing.

Dominika's fingers rubbed against his as he captured her in a kiss that soon evolved into a mini make out session. She pulled his head in closer to deepen the kiss and moaned when his hand began searching her body. They separated the kiss and Dominika resisted the urge to go back for more.

"Quit that…" She mumbled, not wanting to start what they couldn't finish. He was hurt and the last thing she wanted to do was have sex only to reopen all his wounds.

Mo'at watched from afar with narrowed eyes, _He doesn't realize how close to death he was._ She thought, watching as the russian tried to make him stop.

 **A few hours later.**

Dominika stared with a blank face as the soldiers gave her evil looks, "You traitor!" One yelled, who she recognized as the one who slapped her butt once.

"And you're perverted asshole. Keep moving or I'll have someone eat you." Dominika spat, having Vasilisa roar for emphasize.

The man was pushed along and she returned her gaze to the line, barely looking at Jake who landed beside her.

"You beat me here." He commented, causing her to smirk while tilting her head.

"Vasilisa vanted a chance at eating a few bad soldiers, she's already got two. It's all intimidation and frankly it's vorking." She joked, Vasilisa snorting in humor as well.

"You and your ways. I got held up at something which made me late." Jake said, having Toruk screech at a few stragglers.

"Sure and I'm not the one on a giant purple banshee."

He snorted and quieted down to look at the line, "So, what do you think will happen after?" He asked, contemplating something while his gaze never left the line.

"If they are as determined as I fear...There is no vay to tell if they are planning something." She paused with a sigh, "I don't vant to be negative, but I fear vhat we are doing is only a temporary solution." She finished, looking at him with uncertainty in her eyes.

He looked at her dead in the eye, "If you were in their place and this happened to your troops, what would you do?"

She bit her lip, "I'm not sure...If it vas Germany...ve would nuke the country. I'd make sure that no-one else vould be able to get this planet, but I wouldn't blow it up." She said slowly, feeling uncomfortable about the question.

"Do you think they'd do something like that?"

"...Yes."


	13. Chapter 12

Her jaw tightened as she tied a tourniquet around a female hunter's arm. The poor woman's arm was mauled and Dominika found herself wincing. Whatever had hit her did enough damage to almost completely chop off her arm, as it barely hung on.

Tsu'tey announced their mating a week ago, considering the facts surrounding her, they took it really well. Tsu'tey had also told her about transferring the leadership to Jake. Now _that_ had caught her off guard. Wasn't the leadership everything to him?

Dominika sighed and stood up, " _They're all yours."_

The healer gave her a nod in thanks before tending to the woman.

The redhead closed her eyes in thought as she made her way to where she knew Tsu'tey usually was. Call it a mates intuition, but she almost always knew where he was. Or perhaps it was due to his predictable nature.

She found him in a separate area off to the side, and he was talking to one of the other clan leaders. Most of them had left already, after promptly receiving medical attention, but this clan leader and his clan lived a little farther away. _Don't they live in a cave?_ Dominika thought to herself, leaning against a tree while watching the men.

Tsu'tey glanced at her, relief flooding his eyes. Dominika raised an eyebrow before giving him a short nod, _Ah, right. This is the talkative leader._

Dominika straightened herself and walked over, purposefully putting more grace into her movements than usual, _"I apologize for interrupting, Yemuk."_

Yemuk smiled, noticing the young redhead's small smile, _"Not at all, I need to go speak with my hunters."_

Yemuk walked out rather briskly, causing Tsu'tey to let out a deep breath while Dominika smirked, "I vonder what he vas thinking." She said, suddenly bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Your movements did not help." Tsu'tey responded, his thick accent bringing her out of her fit.

She smirked and rubbed his cheek, "You know you don't have to speak like that."

"I know." He said, rubbing her hand with his own.

"Then _why are you?"_ She emphasized each word with a light poke to his chest.

"Isn't it easier for you?" He asked, curiosity in his eyes.

She let out a little snort in amusement, "No, English is probably the hardest language for me. It sounds so different from my birth language. It's vhy I have such a strong accent."

" _Then this is easier?"_ He responded, going back to his language.

Dominika smiled _, "Most definitely."_ She folded her arms, _"Now, what's this about the transference?"_

He blinked in confusion until it dawned on him, _"Jake and Neytiri, have a stronger-"_

" _You just want to spend more time with me without the interruptions that come with being the leader."_ Dominika interrupted an all-knowing smile on her face. _"You greedy man."_ She fell into yet another fit of laughter as Tsu'tey's mouth hung open.

" _How did you…?"_ He began, but she held her hand up.

"Hush." She grabbed his chin, _"You couldn't be more obvious. You refuse to wake up for half of your meetings, and when you do, you drag me along. Oh! Another one is how you canceled half the meetings to move them to a later hour."_

Tsu'tey closed his mouth in defiance, _"What are you going to do about it?"_

She let go of his chin, taking a few steps back before shrugging, _"Nothing."_

" _Nothing?"_ The word was repeated slowly as he looked at her.

" _Yep! If anything, I was wanting more attention."_ Purple dusted her cheeks as she smiled.

Without warning, she jumped him and slammed her lips onto his. Her hands traveling up and down as soon as he released them.

As the two made out, a situation was unraveling back at the newly abandoned Hell's Gate.

 **At Hell's Gate.**

"Can't I get any good news?!" Grace asked, frowning deeply while Max worked at a computer.

She had wraps around her chest and stomach area from where the bullet hit, as well as a leg cast. The leg was less of a concern, it had happened when she was trying to save a native during the attack, but it wasn't as bad as her chest wound.

Grace folded her arms, " _Shit."_ She looked closer at the message, "It's written in Russian."

Max shook his head, "Let me try translating this." After typing a few things in, the message changed to English.

Grace read it over rather quickly and her face paled a few shades, " _Goddammit._ You have got to be kidding me!" She held in the scream that threatened to escape, "I've got to go tell her."

"Can she handle it?" Max hurried off of the chair, dodging a now broken cigarette.

Grace pushed through the doors, face locked in a glare, "Yes. Even if she doesn't, they aren't here yet. We still have a good while."

The scientist practically stomped towards the lab. _This_ pissed her off, only a couple weeks after the fight and she has another problem.

Max turned on one of the link beds and nodded to her, "You're good to go in a minute."

"What makes them think they can threaten her like that?" Grace muttered, rubbing the bandages on her forearm in thought.

Max glanced at her, "She was their _hero,_ their legend. To find out that she wasn't coming back on the flight home must've killed them."

Grace looked at him with a frown, "Sure, I bet they were brought to _tears_."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, imagine someone, someone that you idolize was injured. That someone, left home to be safe and was now in the hands of a different country. They must've talked to them when she left, and I bet they agreed to keep her safe. So, upon hearing that she could possibly be dead or stranded." Max paused as Grace rubbed her eyes.

"Still," She began, "They knew the consequences that could come with this, they _had_ to have known this!" Grace walked over to the link bed, " _This_ , is ridiculous, they do not own her." She finished with a frown and climbed into the bed.

Max sighed, hitting a button before leaning back in his chair.

 **Time Skip**

Grace dodged each native that rushed around, _Even after a week or so they still have so many._ She thought, lightly touching a woman's arm, _"Where's Dominika?"_

The huntress glanced up at her in mild surprise, before nodding, _"I last saw her over there, she was with Tsu'tey and Yemuk."_

Grace followed the female's eyes and saw the young couple talking to a large group of hunters, _"Thanks."_ She stated, and the huntress simply nodded once more.

Dominika's ears twitched at the sound of the woman's voice, "Grace! _I didn't think you would be out here by now!"_

Grace gave her a smirk, _"You and me both, kid."_ She frowned upon remembering the real reason she was there, "We recently got a transmission in."

Dominika's eyes narrowed, "Vhat? Do you know who sent it?"

Grace nodded her head, "Yep, but I think you need to see it to believe it. I didn't believe it at first, let me tell you that."

"That bad, huh?" Dominika murmured, squeezing her mate's hand in thought.

Grace let out a small sigh, "Max and I have no idea how they managed to hear about this _and_ respond back...All within a couple weeks!"

"They vould have to possess better technology than, vell, anybody in order to do that." Dominika stated, closing her eyes as she thought about who could have sent the message.

Right as she did so, she remembered something. Something she never thought would be possible, "They shouldn't have that completed by now…"

Grace heard her and wheeled to look at the redhead, "Dominika, what shouldn't be completed by now?"

"Something about a network...The Russian government vas talking about it one day, they declared that it vould revolutionize interstellar communication." She shook her head in disbelief, "That vas a little bit over a decade ago, so they could've finished it...But they shouldn't be able to get here."

"So, you're saying that they have the ability to do this?" Grace asked, trying not to sound worried.

Dominika was silent at that, leaning against Tsu'tey as her eyes closed, "I'll take that as a yes." Grace muttered, beginning to turn away.

" _We will be there, Grace."_

Grace raised an eyebrow at the taller male before nodding, "Got it."

* * *

 **With Jake**

As his ikran landed, two more calls sounded above him. Dominika swiftly landed with a blank look on her face, followed by Tsu'tey who mirrored his mate's expression.

"Wha-?" His voice fell when Tsu'tey gave him a cold glare.

The former marine turned away as his eyes scanned the abandoned base. _It's kind of weird seeing it like this…_ He thought as his eyes landed on a short, slim, limping figure.

"Good. You showed." Grace commented, directing the comment more towards Jake than anything.

"Yeah, what's this all about?" He asked as the scientist folded her arms.

"Dominika and Tsu'tey already know this, but I assume you weren't filled in." Two shakes of the head confirmed that and she frowned a little, "We recently received a transmission. The message was in Russian, while that is suspicious already, it's contents are the problem here."

"What, her country want her back or something? Cause if so...It's a _little_ late for that." Jake smirked, but it fell at frown that still remained on her face.

"They're pissed. Big time." Grace said, unfolding her arms and rubbing her forehead, "It's a threat message, that much was clear with the translation."

Dominika raised an eyebrow, "Any names mentioned?"

"As far as I could tell, no, no there wasn't." Grace replied, pulling out a device of some sort.

She pressed a button and a blue holographic screen expanded until it was large enough for the lone female na'vi to see.

Dominika's eyes scanned over it rather quickly until they stopped at one part, "...Vhat?" Her face contorted into a snarl, "Eti ublyudki! Kak oni smeyut!"

"English." Jake reminded her, causing her to glare at him. He raised his arms innocently, a smirk on his face.

"Unless you vant to know a new swear word, I'm not translating that." Dominika stated with a growl before looking at Grace, "About the message, it seems they are angry that the U.S allowed this to happen. They claim that the U.S did not uphold their part of the deal. So yes, they are pissed. Very much so."

"What are they going to do?" Grace asked, a new feeling of worry filling her.

Dominika closed her eyes momentarily, "One of two things. Blow the U.S to smithereens, or...or come here."

"Are you _serious_?" Jake muttered in shock.

"Completely. Remember vhat I told you about my country?" Dominika's voice grew quiet, "This is something they vould do." She looked at Grace, "Do you have a way of replying to the message?"

"I should, the contacting info is in there. Let me try something." Grace shrunk the screen down to her size before quickly typing something in, not noticing the look of disbelief on Jake's face when she mentioned that, "Alright, just say what you want and it will be translated."

Dominika nodded, causing everyone to move away so she could talk. She frowned as she took a deep breath, trying to come up with something. Has to be somewhat strong, though, most of the power came from the person speaking. At least that's how it worked in Russia…

The redhead shook her head, folding her arms with a nod, satisfied with her thoughts.

"How dare you…" She began, "And here I thought you vould vant me to be happy." She paused, "I never dreamt that I vould be so wrong. That you vould threaten an entire country, over a couple hundred thousand idiots mistakes! Not millions, but the filth that happened to represent that country. There is so much good in the people's hearts, good that ve Russians clearly lack. I even lacked it until my accident. It made me realize that everyone has good in them, even those who hurt us!" A few tears gathered in her eyes, "Everyone has a reason to fight, and you are currently lacking a good one. So, if you don't vant to find yourself hated by the entire world over nothing, I suggest you accept that this vas, _not their fault!_ And if you even dare come here, I will not spare you any mercy. I am happy here and I vill not allow you and your selfish hearts ruin this. Remember this, remember vhat I am saying before you decide to kill innocent people." The redhead turned her head away, allowing the device to translate her message.

Her eyes met Jake's, and the memories of her being on Pandora surfaced, "I hope you choose well, if you do not, may God have mercy on you. 'Cause you're gonna need it."

 _This shouldn't be happening. It's too soon, we've barely recovered from the battle._ Dominika thought, a pained look on her face, _We aren't prepared for this, we could actually die this time._

 _ **Stop panicking, Red.**_

Dominika's body moved on its own, her eyes meeting Vasilisa's ancient ones. _How can I not panic?! The People have lost so much, and now to learn that they could all be destroyed because of me?...I shouldn't be here._

Vasilisa let out a snort, _**Seriously? If you**_ **weren't** _ **here many, MANY, more would have died.**_ Vasilisa circled the woman, wearing a stupid grin as her eyes bore into the Russian's, _**The Titans are awake, and they are bored. If those demons come here, they will not be able to step foot on this land, instead, that very foot will have a viperwolf on it.**_

Dominika managed a small laugh, _They are that loud about their boredom?_

The Titan rolled its many eyes, _**Loud is a polite term for it.**_ She shook her head in irritation, _**It hurts sometimes because they are using the connection between us Titans. In simple terms, we can hear each other in our minds, and they are very loud.**_

Dominika's face morphed into one of slight displeasure, _Sounds painful when you put it that way._

 _ **You'd think that they too would be in pain, but no, they act like nothing's wrong.**_ The Titan muttered, a growl sounding from her throat.

Dominika shook her head, looking at the message on the hologram once more, "Let's just hope this goes vell."


	14. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry for how long this took. College came in hot and took all my time. Hopefully this chapter will still make you guys happy since there are several different exciting things I introduce in this chapter. Things I have been asked about and things nobody asked for but I am still doing! Anyway I'll stop jabbering and let you read the chapter I held hostage from you all.**

* * *

Grace sat across from the russian, she was now in her avatar and she seemed more awake in the form. "So how're gonna pull this off?"

Dominika rubbed her forehead, "In the very least, ve could send a body and then the message that I died from my injuries."

Grace glanced up in thought, "Could work, but we need a body that looks like you-human you." She paused, twisting her face in concentration, "I suppose we could check the Archive. Bound to be something in there."

"The Archive?" Dominika asked, looking at the woman in curiosity.

Grace nodded, "When everyone signed up to come, they had the option of having their body archived in case they died. If they chose that, the body would be placed in a compartment where it would freeze the body. We could then send it back to Earth to the families. It's just like the cryo chambers aboard the ship you came on." She explained, arms folded while Dominika tilted her head before slowing smiling.

"That's brilliant! The bodies didn't get sent back?" Dominika asked, her eyes shining in amazement.

"Not enough room. They would normally get sent back every other departure, that's when the ships empty. However, due to the fact that half a million people got sent home, they couldn't get the bodies on the ship." Grace smirked, "Lucky for us though."

"I assume you two vill look for the body?" Dominika looked at her, hands on her lap.

"Max and I'll start after I'm finished out here. We can make the body look like yours, but we need to look for one with a similar physical built, that's the hard part. If it's possible, I'll try and find one with the same blind eye." She stated, stretching her arms and standing up, "Won't be as old looking, but it'll have to do."

Dominika stood up as well, "Good luck, Grace."

Grace laughed, "I'll need it, there's a lot of bodies to go through. Upwards of 250,000."

"That many have died here?!" She exclaimed, eyes going wide at the other woman's words.

"We had a large...incident..." She frowned while clearing her throat, "...A couple years back. Quaritch pissed off a tribe just north of the base and when he went all out, they did too. While it wasn't as bad as the attack on the Omaticaya, it had a much higher body count. Those natives had poisonous weapons, poison stronger than any other tribe, and it just swept through the ground forces." Grace paused, "Not many of them survived, and the remaining tribe members went into hiding."

Dominika was silent at that, _Maybe Tsu'tey would know about that tribe._ She thought, watching as Grace walked away.

* * *

 _ **Timeskip - With Grace.**_

The doors hissed loudly as they opened, "We have her information, correct?" Grace asked as she looked at a keypad on the wall.

"Yep. We got it over the first few links." Max answered, "It should be in the database."

"Great." She punched in her ID and the keypad blinked green before a door opened with a long beep. "Won't make this go any faster, though."

The room that greeted them was white, everything was white in fact. The air inside smelled of many different chemicals and there was a constant flow of cool air coming into the room.

Grace suppressed the shiver that threatened to overcome her as the air hit her, she looked at the main console with a click of her tongue. "Most of the bodies are downstairs, but we should be able to find a few that match Dominika's."

Max pulled out a small holographic tablet and hooked it up to the console, causing it to turn on. The screen dimmed for a second, until a picture appeared on the screen.

Grace walked over to the console as the body on the screen finally registered, "Stature...Check." She murmured, typing something into the still connected tablet, "Measurements...Weight, check and...check." She rolled her shoulders, "Now the fun part."

The screen flashed green before changing to a different body where it promptly buzzed and went red. The outline of said body disappeared, only to be replaced by a different one.

"Are the 3D printers still up?" Grace asked, eyes glued to the screen.

Max scratched his neck, "I think so. Not sure why you would need one though."

Grace raised an eyebrow as another buzz sounded from the machine, "I was gonna try to print a copy of Dominika's face. Little bit of makeup and a laser and I could attach it to a body." She glanced over her shoulder, "Much easier than trying to find someone with a face that resembles hers."

"True, but we can't make the body look _exactly_ like hers." He said, frowning in thought, "Unless you _want_ to use chemicals."

Grace looked at him sharply, "I don't _want_ to, I _need_ to. If I wanted to throw chemicals at a body, I would've done it a long time ago. I don't enjoy disturbing corpses."

"Never said you did, Grace." Max held his hands up in defense. He turned away from her as he went to the door, punching in his ID to open the door, "Never said you did." He repeated, only much quieter this time.

Grace's eyes closed as the door shut, "God. If I'm alive by the end of this…" She paused watching as the screen continued to flash red, "I'm done."

 _ **Outside Hell's Gate.**_

Dominika's face showed no emotion as she looked at the sky. Her eyes scanned the heaven's hands twitching nervously as if something would happen at any moment. Her hair blowed in the light breeze, it's red glow brighter than normal.

Vasilisa shifted and Dominika rose an eyebrow as the action moved her in the process. The Titan opened two of its eyes, boredom filling them, _**The communication is going well I take it?**_

Dominika's braid glowed a little brighter, _Most of them can understand me, seems it's down to the Thanators and the Viperwolves now._ She thought back, closed her eyes as she exhaled sharply, _They seem to be ignoring me._

 _ **Better than annoying you, been there before.**_ Vasilisa replied, shaking her massive head at the thought. _**Both of them can act like morons sometimes.**_

Dominika shifted as she heard two ikrans in the distance, _Neytiri and Jake?_

 _ **Neytiri and Jake.**_ Vasilisa replied, causing Dominika to open her eyes.

Dominika watched the couple as they landed their ikrans, nodding in hello when Neytiri looked at her, "Tsu'tey sent you."

Jake looked dumbfounded, scratching the back of his neck, "How did you…?"

"Call it a mates intuition." She stated, turning her head to Jake, "I am glad you are here…" She paused, looking at her folded hands in thought, "I didn't tell Grace this, Jake."

"What's wrong?" He asked approaching her and the now sleeping Titan.

Dominika sighed, motioning Neytiri to come closer as well, "In that message they mentioned something that hit me pretty hard. I didn't know that they survived the war and vell, to see their names in that message…"

Neytiri looked at Jake who was in thought, "Jake?"

Jake's eyes suddenly widened, "Your brothers?"

Dominika glanced at him before nodding sadly, "They are leading the search. I...The last time I saw them vas right before I joined the military."

"Your body, it's…" Neytiri started until she saw the look in Dominika's eyes.

"Grace is working on it, there is no vay of telling if it vill fool them until they get off the planet. The people who vere here last time...vhat they did is small in comparison to what my country can do." Dominika said, closing her eyes, "I'm afraid...I haven't been afraid since I vas falling out of the sky." She let out a humorless laugh as Vasilisa awoke, "You know that fear...don't you, Jake?"

He was silent, giving her a small nod, _The fear that comes when you know you will die._ He thought, looking at the redhead's eyes. She had sadness in those eyes along with fear, the same fear he had so long ago.

"Anyway, I have decided that if Grace cannot find a suitable body to replace mine, I'm gonna go vith my plan." She stood up, disconnecting from the titan as she did so, "I'll let you in on the details later."

"You aren't telling us?" Jake asked, looking at her as she sighed.

"If I told you, you vould stop me and I can't be stopped if it comes down to it." Dominika turned away, closing her eyes as a memory came to her.

 _ **Flashback**_

Her wild orange hair whipping around as an explosion sounded close by, she jerked her head to look at the man beside her, "No matter vhat happens, don't stop me, don't say a single thing, don't move from this spot." She pulled her visor down and pulled out two pistols, "Do you understand?"

The man's bright blue eyes seemed fixated on the guns as he breathed out, "Yes, sister."

Dominika gave him a small smile, "On my mark, Artur."

Artur nodded, putting two fingers up to his forehead, "Do svidaniya, sestra."

She copied the motion, "Do svidaniya, Artur."

 _ **Flashback end.**_

Dominika's eyes glazed over, she had seen her brother Artur one final time on the battlefield. It was unexpected, random, and she never thought that the one time she was on the ground she would find him.

"Dominika?"

She blinked away the tears threatening to fall and looked at Jake, "Vhat?"

 _Not gonna bring that up._ He thought, shaking his head, "Nothing. You...you were just staring at the sky for a while."

"I'm fine. I need some time to think over…" She paused, exhaling shakily, "Vhat I am going to do."

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location in Space.**_

"Never." A man said softly, "I should have never allowed her to go." He shoved his hands into his burnt orange hair, his accent barely noticeable.

"It vas her choice. Ve couldn't have done anything, brother." A younger man stated, looking much like the other man with his brilliant orange hair the only exception being his blue eyes.

The older one shook his head, "We promised to keep her safe, Artur. Now look what happened!"

"She's not dead, Viktor. I have heard that they send the bodies back to their families. Ve haven't gotten a body, now have we?"

Viktor shook his head, "The bodies are still on the planet. The natives pushed all of the soldiers off of the planet. I read the report, they were unable to retrieve the bodies _and_ make it off while the natives still allowed them."

Artur didn't even flinch at what his brother was saying, "Dominika is strong. She has survived things that vould kill any normal person. I believe that she is strong enough to survive vhat occurred on Pandora and I don't think she is in danger."

Viktor turned around, "She could be injured and I don't want to take that chance. If they are holding her hostage, torturing her…" He paused, "I will lay waste to this planet. My baby sister didn't deserve this."

"Viktor! These natives did nothing!" Artur exclaimed, rushing around to meet his brother's eyes, "It vas not their fault, have you read vhat that bastard did to them? He destroyed their home, he killed hundreds possibly thousands of them."

Viktor closed his eyes, "I am aware of the damage done to them and I feel for their loss. I have gone through that too. That doesn't mean they would leave her alive. If they were angry enough they could have gone after her. They may be studying her because of how she looks and sounds."

"I have read vhat Grace Augustine has written and I know of her. She said many great things about the natives, that they are peaceful. I think that they are still good after all this. Yes their trust vith humans may be lowered now, but as long as ve don't threaten them they should be peaceful." Artur explained, waving his arms about as he talked.

"Should is the key word." Viktor grumbled, folding his arms as he pulled out a high-tech tablet that glowed blue.

"Viktor, I have studied psychobiology, astrobiology and the Na'vi themselves. Ve have to remember Dominika has an avatar and may have been able to bond with them. If she vas successful in doing that, she has a significantly higher chance of survival. Have faith Viktor." Artur's voice grew soft, "She had faith in us all vhen I vas on the battlefield with her."

Viktor sighed as he typed on the tablet, "I am sorry that you disagree with my methods-"

"You brought well over a million men to vhat may be their death. You hired them all! The natives thought they rid themselves of us yet here ve are, another million of hired guns after the last million got their buts kicked." Artur huffed, "It vould be wise of you to send me first. It vill reduce our chances of being killed instantly."

"If that will get you to stop arguing with me then I will allow you to speak with the natives first. We both know that you can speak it better." Viktor stated, swiping on his tablet as lights began turning around on them, "Are we in position to jump?"

Artur clicked his tongue as consoles rose around them, "Ve have been absorbing energy for little over three weeks." He activated a screen and a hologram of the ship, which ironically resembled a Super Star Destroyer.

"You have a strange sense of humor, brother." Viktor said as his eyebrow raised at the ships hologram.

"Vhatever do you mean?" Artur asked, playing innocent with a small smile on his face.

Viktor rubbed his forehead, "The ship. It's modeled after Darth Vader's Star Destroyer."

" _Super_ Star Destroyer. I've always liked it's design and it vas very easy to make into a deep space vessel. Massive cryo chambers, outer shielding that vill protect us while in Hyperspace, and my personal favorite...cloaking! Vhen we have the cloaking feature on ve cannot be detected by other ships and radars." Artur explained with a massive smile.

"...We don't need cloaking. There's only one other ship in existence that can make it out this far." Viktor said in a deadpan, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Artur whipped around, his attention fully on the other man, "Vhat if there were aliens? Aliens vith spaceships? Not all are like the Na'vi you know."

"I'll keep that in mind when I revoke your building privileges." Viktor began walking away as Artur turned to look at the screen.

"You know you love me." Artur laughed, pushing several buttons up and typing away at something as countless numbers covered a holographic screen.

"Unfortunately. You continue to agitate me more and more, brother. I am going to make sure the cryo chambers are ready for the jump. I'll contact you when I am done and we are ready." Viktor said as two doors opened for him and he left the room.

Artur sighed once he was alone, "Dominika, give us a sign. Anything that vill save the natives."


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter! I kept on running into roadblocks, creative type, and it took a** _ **long**_ **type to get past them. This chapter is still kind of...blah, to me but I realized I needed to let it go.**

* * *

 _ **With Grace**_

The ongoing search for a body was slow and Grace found herself doing other things while the device behind her repeatedly flashed red every minute or so.

"The Vitaliya family." She read the title with a raised eyebrow, "Hm. Didn't know your whole family was famous."

' _The Vitaliya Family come from a military background and have had close relations with the Government of Russia.'_

Grace looked a bit stunned at a female who looked eerily like Dominika smiling with a man by the name of Vladimir Victorovich.

' _Eudoxia Vitaliya in particular was especially close and was rumored of being the maiden of President Vladimir Victorovich. While a marriage never happened, due to his current wife, they remained close until his demise which caused the German-Russian War that is still currently ongoing. Eudoxia went MIA during a bombing in the first days of the war. Viktor, Artur and Dominika Vitaliya are thought to be the last remaining of the Vitaliya family.'_

She shook her head, "What about their father? Then again, Dominika never mentioned her family." Grace frowned and continued reading.

' _Viktor went onto inherit his family's empire and his brother became the lead ship designer. Artur trained himself in psychobiology, astrobiology and is said to be preparing to go to Pandora.'_

"That would explain the ship she mentioned." Grace commented, looking at the two brother's faces. They share a great resemblance with one being notably more alike than the other.

' _The siblings were known to be building a deep space craft but little to no details have been given about it. There are several theories about how they built it with one saying they built it on the dark side of the moon using robots.'_

Grace let out a snort at the theory as she looked at a picture a blurry image of a sphere-like object.

' _The most popular theory is that the ship, which has been dubbed 'Russian Death Star', was built underground in smaller pieces before being flown into space. This would work out because America has said on several different occasions that they have seen a near invisible space station on the dark side of the moon. Recently, scientists have heard strange sounds from space that have fans of the Star Wars trilogy raving. While they have not linked the sounds to the Russian Ship, many speculate that the sounds are the Russian Ship testing it's weapons.'_

"That would mean...You have to be kidding me."

 _ **Somewhere in Space.**_

"Viktor, is it necessary to be trying the weapon system? I thought ve agreed to be peaceful!" Artur exclaimed, seeing his brother standing over a console with countless buttons as he heard booms in the distance.

"We agreed to be peaceful on the planet. Are we on the planet, brother?" Viktor asked, not even bothering to turn around to face him as he pushed yet another button.

"Vell, no...b-but that shouldn't mean that you get to mess vith the weapons! Vhat if you are alerting them that ve are dangerous? They may have the technology to detect all the sound you are creating!" Artur argued, walking over to Viktor while frowning.

"Sound? In space?" Viktor stared at him as if he said something stupid.

"It's more like...a signal! Ve may not necessarily be able to cause sound in space, but vhat you are doing is creating a signal. A wavelength. Something that can be picked up with the correct device. In the past the Americans have picked up strange sounds, signals, that they think are aliens trying to communicate vith us. Ve have to be careful vhat we do, brother." Artur explained, scratching his head as he tried to simplify it without confusing himself in the process.

"And what if we aren't?" Viktor turned around, a cold tone to his voice.

Artur shivered from both the tone and the look he was receiving, "If Grace Augustine is still alive, out of everyone on the planet I think she'd be the one to survive, she vould have the ability and the authority to access the defense protocols." Artur pulled out his tablet and pulled up a holographic image of Pandora, "The Americans put different devices on several high parts of Pandora using the ships themselves the drop the devices that vould cloak themselves to be invisible to the natives."

"You hacked them." Viktor stated, a smile on his face replacing his once cold glare.

"I vanted to know more about the base on Pandora." Artur sighed, "Reports brought back vhen they picked up more soldiers reveal they vere able to hear the song of a black hole. It was so deep they claimed it vas deeper than the deepest note ve can hear."

"They could easily pick up all the sound we were making then. How far away did they hear the black hole?" Viktor asked, looking thoughtful while rubbing his chin.

"From Earth they calculated that the massive black hole was about...250 million light years away. They only heard the sound it vas making years after being on Pandora." Artur said, pulling up the data on his tablet.

Viktor turned away, looking at the empty space that lay outside, "I will stop the firing if you get us there pronto."

Artur tilted his head, unfamiliar with the word, "Pronto?"

"Fast. Old american slang I heard. I want you to get us there within this week." He whipped around, a smile on his face. A smile that Artur recognized as his 'thinking' smile.

" _Within this veek?_ " Artur repeated incredulously, looking at his brother like he had just told him a joke.

"Did I stutter? We both know this ship has the power to dramatically shorten the time it takes to reach the planet."

"I-I will get working on it brother." Artur said uneasily, pulling up a program on his tablet.

Viktor walked away from the room, and Artur shakily breathed as he prepared to send a message to the possibly doomed planet of Pandora. He paused as he thought of a way to convey the warning…He smiled as he thought of something rather clever.

 _ **With Grace.**_

A sudden ding on the tablet she was using caused her to raise an eyebrow, "That's strange."

She opened the message and was greeted by a video dubbed "One Winged Angel" and a paragraph below it in Russian.

"It's an awful good thing I told her to stay in the area."

Grace marched out of the room towards where she knew the Russian was.

The redhead was meditating alone on the blacktop as her ikran was elsewhere, Dominika's ears twitched as she heard the human's footsteps, "Grace?"

"Well, we just got a message from your country. It's a video and something in Russian."

Once Grace played the song, Dominika jumped up and turned around in horror, "It can't be...Artur vould use that song to be a warning sign vhen we were kids. It's a song from an old video game and-and he vould play it over our headsets. He vas always such a nerd, but that's besides the point! It can only mean one thing…"

"And?"

Dominika's eyes narrowed, "Artur said he would never play this song unless we vere at a risk of dying from something. Artur sent this to me as a warning. My country is planning to destroy Pandora, and I fear Artur is at risk himself...The message is a mangled form of Russian, bit of Na'vi, and english." Dominika paused as she decoded it in her head, "Warning, Dominika, Viktor is out of control. Ve will be there in a weeks time. He believes you are in danger and has hired over a million soldiers to retrieve you. I have tried to make him stop, tried to tell him that you are safe and alive, but I fear nothing can stop him now. He forced me to construct a flying Death Star of sorts that can blow up Pandora in a single shot just like in the movie. Please, sister, protect Pandora! I never vanted any of this to happen and I just wish that they vere left alone." Dominika stopped and frowned deeply.

"Wait...It's _not_ your country?" Grace asked, "God." She murmured, rubbing her forehead.

Dominika was still, "Let me send a message back to him."

Grace nodded and transformed the tablet so it was projected in front of the taller woman.

 _I was planning on sending a fake body, but it appears I can no longer do that. Artur, you must listen to me carefully. If Viktor steps foot on this planet I will kill him. His petty decision of retrieving me is not worth the lives of the People. I have a life here. Don't let him see this message, I do not want to risk you. Be safe, brother._

 _ **Later**_

Artur looked up at the holographic screen and his eyes shook as he quickly deleted the message. He gulped as he heard footsteps, "Viktor."

Viktor looked at him absently, focused mainly on his tablet, "Put the ship into autoflight."

Artur felt dread as he put it into auto and turned around to face his brother, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh many things are wrong." Viktor pulled something up on his tablet, "The emails are in my top five." He said with an eerie tone to his voice, "Emails addressed to my _loyal_ brother."

"Emails?" Artur asked warily, backing up and standing behind the console. _How did he even find those?_ "I haven't sent any emails."

Viktor stared him in the eye, "Don't play dumb. You have been sending warnings to that Augustine lady this whole time!" He yelled, his eyebrow twitching in anger, "You're trying to stop me, aren't you?" He whispered, shaking in rage at his brother's actions.

"If saving a race from being destroyed is stopping you...then I guess I am. Vhat's so wrong about that?" Artur asked, a bite in his voice as Viktor put the tablet away.

"What's wrong is that you don't want our sister saved!" Viktor stated, hand falling to something that was at his side. "She could be in danger and here you are trying to prevent her rescue. Do you even care about her!?"

 _He vouldn't…_ Artur thought, knowing exactly what was going to happen. "Viktor, she is my little sister too, I love her and vant her back as much as you do, but this isn't the vay to do it. Please, just leave them alone." Artur asked pleadingly, holding his hands up in surrender. "They have done nothing."

"They won't go down without a fight, they didn't with the Americans. If I don't do this they won't let her go." Viktor said lowly, pulling out the gun, his eyes full of blinding hatred.

"...Vhat happened to the brother I knew as a child?" Artur had nothing on him besides his tablet. His fingers began moving fast as he typed out what could be his last message to his sister.

 _VIKTOR IS GONE, KILL HIM DOMINIKA. IT'S THE ONLY WAY. DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME._

"Vhat happened to the man who vould protect his siblings on a battlefield? The man I looked up to? Vhat happened to him, Viktor?"

"He died when Mother betrayed us, he stayed dead when America betrayed me, and now with you also betraying me, he is _long gone_." Viktor switched the setting on his gun, a setting Artur recognized as the mind control/erase setting.

"Dominika knows about you. She's aware of your plans. She vill fight you if it comes down to it. If I am to be reprogrammed to be your mindless slave, let me say this." He glared, a rare look of hatred on his face, "You _vere_ never my brother, you _vill_ never be my brother and if mother could see you now...she vould be ashamed of you."

Viktor snarled and let out a roar of anger as he fired the weapon,the beam causing Artur's eyes to glaze over as he passed out. He walked over and picked up the tablet his brother had, canceling the email and taking it with him.

"Delusional."

The both of them were simply delusional.

* * *

 **The next chapter may end up being filler, I cannot guarantee that it will be, if it is I'll post a note and if it isn't, then well, no note.**


End file.
